Randezvous Of Life And Death
by Mielikki27
Summary: Before war burstes out Sasuke meets his older brother and his lovely wife Sakura...rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I think this is going to be a long story...if i'll find out that it takes too much of my time i'm going to shorten it, but i promise to make the ending.

Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto ( but you'll find others too...my OCC )

Poems are not mine - if i use them i will write them in poets native language and in my translation into English ( it's a hard thing to do, so please be indulgent - same goes for the language as English is not my native language ) and with the poets name.

* * *

_"Krasná si, bistra hci planin,_

_Brdka v prirodni si lepôti,_

_Ko ti prozornih globocin_

_Nevihte témne srd ne moti,_

_Krasná si, hci planin!"_

_"You're splendour, daughter of highlands,_

_In nature beauty you're fair,_

_When lucid depth of yours_

_Is not disturbed by dark storm's wrath,_

_You're splendour, daughter of highlands!"_

( Simon Gregorcic – Slovenian poet in his poem Soci )

* * *

It was a perfect late spring day in an idyllic village somewhere in the Alps. The truth was that this village has no longer been just a village but some sort of mondén resort for rich people and aristocrats from all over Europe.

On this particular day there has been a lot of that kind of people. At least he thought so.

Handsome young man took his sit in a café. He removed his hat and ordered macchiato. He liked Italian coffee. After first drink he slightly smiled. It tasted like heaven. With his eyes closed he light up a cigarette. Deep breathe in. The first smoke is the best one.

"He is a new around here, right?" a woman sitting next to his table said to her daughter. "We should definitely find out who he is and invite him to our party next weekend" daughter replied.

"Indeed, he looks wealthy" the elder said in a lowered tone. "And handsome too. Not to mention that he quite resembles certain someone. Don't you agree, my dear?"

Her daughter nodded and smiled in replay.

His newest dark suit was in latest fashion. Same went for his hat and cigarette box. The way he took his pose and the way he nodded in replies reviled a man of aristocratic class.

And indeed was he young and handsome. His raven black hair was a nice contrast to his skin, white and flawless. He was quite tall and nicely shaped

But describing only his appearance would do him injustice, so let's take a look in his past and personality.

He was born on a cold winter day in the year of 1896 to an old noble family. He was spoiled by everyone in his family till the age of 12 when his grandmother decided that he is old enough to become a man. He was sent on an endless journey trough Europe with his teacher.

First year they spent studying in Greece. He became familiar with old architecture and language. He knew all famous philosophers, studied their works and knew them by heart. In the afternoons he usually draw in Delphi or Acropolis. His teacher often took him to the theatre.

As the year went by they decided to move to Italy. Days were similar to those in Greece only that the "Ancient Greece" was replaced with "Ancient Rome".

After a year and a half he became all obsessed with Duke Valentino ( Caesare Borgia ) and he forced his teacher to take him on a trip throughout all parts of Italy that duke Valentino ever visited and passed.

After that he was all passionate about Alexander the Great and wanted to go to India. His teacher thought that it was to dangerous but a grandmother's letter came and she allowed them to go.

Years went by and his passion for Alexander was replaced by Charles the Great so they moved to France. Then came Alaric and they traveled throughout Germany and Scandinavia.

Somewhere in between he grew up. He was almost a man and he was allowed to go to the balls and house parties. He soon became the most wanted bachelor. Surely he didn't miss any of these events.

At one of the balls, which were held in the court of the Romanovs in Russia, he met his first love. That happened 2 years ago, one day after his 16th birthday.

That night he danced with every girl. Except one. She sat in the corner and was quiet almost all night. Late that night he approached her and asked her to dance with him.

He spent the next 6 months with her and only with her. He especially cherished the nights that were all theirs, when they were alone and were giving each other everything.

He thought he found himself a life – mate but after sweet 6 months his teacher decided that it was a time to go. At first he was very upset and Ekaterina cried a lot. But in the end they just shook hands and made a promise never to forget what they had.

He forgot it soon in the next town when he met another girl. As time passed by so did his lovers. He thought he loved everyone of them, of course.

Around his 18th birthday a letter came. That he should return the letter "said" and some other news he already forgot.

Anyhow, he decided that he wants to explore a little bit more and sent his teacher home alone.

So for the past few months he was traveling alone. He never stayed at the same town or village more than 2 weeks.

He was on his way from Rome to Vienna when the Alps and little villages caught his attention. He decided to stay for a while. Away from noisy towns, away from everything, just to relax and truly have some rest.

On this sunny day he sat in a café enjoying his macchiato and watching people went by.

At one moment people around him started to whisper, a lot. At first he didn't know what caught everyone's attention, but after a brief moment the object of whispering went by his table. Young couple. His eyes focused on the tinny girl in pretty peach – coloured dress. "Must be the latest fashion from Paris", he thought. "I've never seen a girl with pink hair in my life. Tinny girl, but nicely shaped. Her long hair. Her long pink hair. And those eyes. I won't ever forget those two emeralds...her pure white skin...she must be, no, she is something special"...

He would have dreamt about the girl for the next decade or so but his manners forced him to at least look at the direction of her partner and nod him. He looked at the man and the cup fell from his hands. Dark man turned around...

* * *

"Itachi..."

"Hn...on your way back home, Sasuke?" Itachi slowly answered.

"Itachi...how...what?"

"Stop babbling and close your mouth. You look stupid." voice low and somehow tender.

"Now, Sakura, don't look away. Let me introduce you to my younger brother who didn't bother to show at our wedding. This is Sasuke...and, Sasuke; this is Sakura, my wife."

Sasuke's mind stopped for a second. The word "wife" slowly crawled trough his brains reminding him of the grandmother's letter. Yes, indeed, there was a line or two about his older brother getting married and that he at least should come home for the wedding. In his mind he slapped himself hard for forgetting that sort of information. Even without the letter he should know that Itachi would marry any time soon. It was his responsibility as the eldest son, heir of almost the entire estate and property of the Uchiha family.

He gently pressed his lips on the offered hand. He just might've kissed it for too long as one of famous Itachi's "hn's" escaped from his brother's mouth. He removed his lips and took a breath. God, her hand was so soft and she smelled like cherry blossom.

"Shall we proceed?" Itachi's voice was somehow distant for him.

"Sasuke?"

"I beg pardon. Of course. I'm just so surprised to see you here of all places."

"I needed a rest. Here is a perfect place. We rented a villa near lake. Come. We shall talk at home."

* * *

"You two seems to be quite popular here..."

"Hn..."

"I mean...people were..."

"People talk too much. And since when do you give that triviality such an importance, Sasuke dear?"

"I just meant...well, never mind. How long have you been here?"

"Three weeks."

"And how much longer will you stay?"

"Where do you stay, Sasuke?"

"At the hotel. And you didn't answer my question."

"Hn..."

"Stop that."

"Hn...would you like to stay with us?"

"Well, I don't..."

"Then it's decided. I shall send someone to get your luggage."

"Ehm..."

"I always hated hotels. Why were you there?"

"I was..."

"Ah, forget it. We shall have our lunch soon. So please excuse. Sakura will join you soon. I'll be back till lunch so don't worry about me."

"Fine. I'll just wait here."

"Maid will bring you something to drink."

"Eh...Itachi. I'm glad that we finally met again. And thank you."

"Hn..."

* * *

His heart stopped as he watched her coming towards him. She was wearing light blue dress and her hair was falling on her back. She lightly tided them with a blue ribbon. Hair style casual for home but still decent enough for having a guest.

He felt relief when she spoke first.

"So you are My Lord's younger brother?"

"My Lord?"

Slight smile escaped her mouth. "That kind of habit stays for long, I'm afraid. At least it suits him just fine, don't you think?"

"Hn..."

She giggled again. "You even sound like him."

"So what brings you here,..., can I call you Sasuke?"

"Yes, Sasuke is just fine. I wanted to enjoy peace and quiet...I guess I was wrong. What do you think? Is there any place on Earth where we could enjoy perfect peace without people nagging, whispering and so on? I thought so long ago. But in all my life I couldn't find a place like that...and believe me I saw many. Then this little villages came out from nowhere and I thought I found it at last...I guess I was wrong again..."

"I believe there is. You just haven't found it yet. Anyhow it's lovely here and if you want some peace, My Lord should take you to the lake...although there are some, how do we say, promenaders...and on the other side of the mountains is a lovely valley...I believe it's called Soca valley...and this river, called Soca, is the most beautiful river on Earth, I dare say...it's difficult to describe her colour...hmmmm, green – blue, well, really astonishing, can't tell with simple words that our language knows..."

"Try in a different one, then."

"Ah, I think people from here would say "turkizna" which is referring to "turkiz" or "smaragd"...so we should say it has the colour of emerald...yes, that should be it."

"Hn...the same colour as your eyes, then..."

"Excuse me, did you say something?"

"No, nothing."

"..."

"Your tea, milord, milady."

"Thank you, Ivanka"

"This girl is from here, is it not?"

"Yes, I found her here. She is very nice and very reliable. I like her a lot."

"Hn,..."

"You know, her name would be translated as Johanna, Jeanne, Jane, Giovanna and so forth...it's a lovely name, don't you think?"

"Hn,...if I recall correctly it comes from the Hebrew word meaning "Yahweh is gracious"."

"Yes, I believe so..."

"..."

She took a tinny sip from her cup. He just watched in amaze. She really was beautiful.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I believe lunch will be served soon. I know my husband said that he will be home by the time it's going to be served but I know him. I think we will just have to keep company to each other. I hope you don't mind dining with me?"

"Hn,...not at all."

"Shall we?"

He took her hand and put it on his elbow as they walked to the dining room.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my...it's freezing here. Thank god for hot ramen.

I decided to write and upload as much as I can cause in October I'll be really busy. So, here is the new chap.

I forgot to say that beside Naruto char, and my OCCs there will be some real historical figures as well.

Enjoy

* * *

_Nikár, nikár se me ne boj,_

_Nedolzni, nezni angelj moj,_

_Le semkaj k meni sedi,_

_Okó v okó mi gledi!_

_Don't, don't fear me,_

_Innocent, tender angel of mine,_

_Come, sit beside me,_

_Look me in the eye!_

( Simon Gregorcic – Slovenian poet in his poem Pogled v nedolzno oko / The Look in the Innocent Eye )

* * *

It was getting dark. He stood on the veranda just enjoying cold evening breeze.

"Sasuke..."

He didn't answer.

"Lord Sasuke?"

"..."

"Sasuke will do."

"Excuse me?"

"As I said before, Sasuke will do just fine..."

"Oh..." She blushed slightly.

"Hn..."

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to join me for a late coffee?"

"Hn."

"We can have it here, on the veranda."

"All right."

She poured him a cup of coffee.

"Here you go", she gave him a sweet smile.

"Tell me, Sakura..." her name tasting sweet on his lips.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Sakura...tell me, where did you two met?" he said slowly and carefully.

There was an awkward silence.

"You don't have to..."

"No. It's alright. I shall tell you. You see, I've never met him before the wedding. It was an arranged marriage..."

"But still you should get engaged and stuff like that, don't you think? So, you should've seen him before the wedding."

"Yes", she answered in low voice.

"But you see, on our engagement day I felt ill and the doctor said I'm not allowed to leave my bed for at least a week. My father went in my name. Of course I said him that I should at least meet my future husband once before the wedding. We had a little quarrel but in the end he said that I will see my husband every day till the day I die. Well, it is basically true."

"So, you didn't even know who you're going to marry?"

"So to speak. I surely knew him by name. Everyone knows about Uchiha family. And my friend saw him once. She told me he is handsome but looks kind of harsh. Anyhow, she told me that I should be lucky not marrying someone old and evil. She married one of those, you see. You should know him, Count Weiss. She wasn't happy about it, but he died six months after their wedding and she lives quite happy now as rich widow. Her parents told her to get married again but she refused. Well there was no other heir and she has a lot of...let's say she's been taken good care. Besides she enjoys her life now more than ever..."

She paused a bit biting her lower lip and added almost to herself: "Lucky girl she is."

He heard it though.

"So you're not happy with Itachi?"

She bit her lower lip even harder but gently replied: "You don't understand me. I just want to say that every woman would rather be independent and free. That she would need no man to do things for her...you do understand that, don't you?"

"Well, I do not believe that every woman would wish for that. Some of them are quite happy this way."

He soon regretted his statement as she sounded angered as she replied: "Than you don't know any woman. Or it is just your manly self - affirmation to speak in such a manner..."

She was about to yell at him but in that moment Itachi came.

"Hn. See you two have an interesting conversation. I apologize for interruption but dinner is ready. Shall we go?"

He offered a hand to his wife.

* * *

Yes. At first she was afraid of him. Walking to the altar. All she saw was his back. He was tall and dark. She wanted to turn around and escape.

There were a lot of important people, even the emperor send his cousin as he could not attend the ceremony himself.

Her walk was steady but her heart was about to explode. She didn't look at the mans face just kneeled down and stare at the altar. She thought that the ceremony was lasting forever.

When they were about to kiss she looked at him for the first time. Indeed he was handsome but there was no sign of any emotion. She squirmed a bit when his lips touched hers. His lips were somehow cold. To her it seemed that it was just a routine for him. Although his hands were firm on hers as he pulled her closer to him she could not detect any emotion.

After that she hardly remembered anything. They didn't dance a lot as he rather sat there and watched other people. He drank a lot but it seemed that it didn't have any effect on him whatsoever.

Then the night came. The night that she feared most.

She was sent in bed with just her night - gown on and she covered herself to neck whit soft blanket.

He came in looking at her. And again as a routine started to undress himself. As he approached to her she shut her eyes. He pulled the blanket off and kissed her on the lips. He slowly removed her night – gown and looked at her. Her eyes were still shut and her little fingers clenched in a fist. He leaned over her...

( Lemon )

His hands roamed up and down her body as he left wet trace on her jaw down to her collarbone. Lifting up a bit he whispered: "You are so beautiful." At that time she didn't know that that was all that he was about to say. She opened her eyes just to meet his. She wanted to smile but couldn't do it. He lowered himself again and continued where he stayed. His tong was running down her breasts to her belly and up again. His hand reached to her thigh. She allowed him to spread her legs wide open. His fingers started to play with her clit and there her first moan escaped. He smiled to himself and pushed his two fingers in her vagina. She moaned again as he continued not harsh but not gentle either. A minute later he penetrated into her without warning. Her eyes closed again as she screamed in pain. He stopped for a moment for her to get used to him inside her. With one finger he dried out her tears and then again began penetrating in her. His pace was steady. She clenched her hands around his neck as if this was the only thing left to her. Her tears kept falling. When he came he looked her again and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Then he roll over to the other side of their bed and tried to get a sleep. He heard her weeping but couldn't force himself to say a word.

( Lemon end )

When she woke up the next morning he wasn't there. He went out two hours ago and probably won't return till late night, the maid told her. She washed herself, declined breakfast and started to explore her new home.

It was a big mansion. She found a working room and a big library.

She spent most of her day in a beautiful garden with book in her hand.

He came home late as the maid had said. And he ate his dinner alone. After that he invited her to his study room and ordered a tea for both.

"In time being you'll get used to this house. Hope you'll call it a home some day."

She just smiled.

"The maid told me you like to read. You have a full access to everything in this house including library. I am a very busy man at the moment so you'll just have to entertain yourself. If you like, you can invite your friends over here. But I would rather see if you don't go out too much. You can have your tea parties here at home. As I told you before I'm very busy right now. I'll probably be coming home very late so you can go to bed without me. In two months time I will definitely take you to the honeymoon. I already pick up a location. It's a rather quiet place as I'll be needing a rest. If you need anything you can always ask the maids or wait for me in the evening. Do you need anything right now?"

"No."

"..."

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Nothing much. Busy as ever. But you don't need to know that kind of things. I believe it would be boring for you. Anyhow, I need some peace now. You can wait for me in bed. But you'll probably be asleep by then. No need to worry about me."

The days went by and he was rarely home before night. She accustomed to his way of dealing with everyday like things. Usually she was in the garden reading books. She was meeting her old and new friends.

Three weeks ago they went to this journey he called a honeymoon.

While riding train he was unusually talkative. He told her about his childhood and his younger brother and that he hadn't seen him for six years. He told her a lot about history of the place they were going to visit. He was like encyclopedia of knowledge for her. She liked to listen him speaking of old costumes, nature and animals living there.

After their arrival they were taking walks and enjoyed themselves at the rented villa.

There were a lot of events they were invited to and Itachi wasn't very happy about it. But they went to at least two such events every week.

She thought she was happy. But then he came.

And now he lived there under the same roof as she was.

She didn't know how to deal with this man. And he was just like his brother. But he was nothing like him. At all.

* * *

Ehehe...this was the worst lemon ever I believe. But you must understand that there was no passion between the two of them. I promise that there will be better ones.

And it was quite hard to properly picture the relationship between Itachi and Sakura...not quite as it was in my head but oh, well.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all reviews - I appreciate it. Can't deny that I wished for them ( still do ) but am quite surprised to "get" them so soon…thanks again.

And Arruin thanks for compliments on translations – it's the most difficult part ( at least for me )

Happy reading minasama :-)

* * *

_Srecal sem jo pod pomladnimi zvezdami._

_Cvetje je padalo_

_in vodomet je sumel…_

_In veter je zgrnil na naju_

_svoj pajcolan._

_I met her under spring stars_

_Blossoms were falling_

_And fountain was murmuring…_

_And wind wrapped us_

_In his veil._

( Srecko Kosovel – Slovenian poet in his poem Srecal sem jo / I met her )

* * *

"Be careful" was all that she heard when the carriage took off. She waved her husband goodbye.

"Is it all right to take just one maid?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Ivanka is all I need."

"Hn."

"Stop it."

"With what?"

"Don't' you play stupid on me, Sasuke."

"Hn."

She giggled.

* * *

"Here…let me help you." He offered her a hand and pulled her on the train.

Ivanka and the carriage driver were putting in the luggage as young couple took the sit.

"Oh."

"What?"

"I was just thinking that this place looks so magical. I wish I could stay here for the rest of my life."

"…"

She putted her chin on her hand and stare trough the window.

The rest of the journey they spent in quiet.

* * *

"I am truly sorry, my dear. I know I promised to take you there. But I can't help it."

She didn't answer. Just lowered her head.

"I know. Let Sasuke accompany you there."

"I don't think…"

"What? Is there something wrong? Tell me. Has he done anything to upset you?"

"No, it's not that…I wanted…"

"…"

"I was hoping we could go together as this is supposed to be our honeymoon."

"I know…but I really can't right know. I promise I will take you once. But as I said before, you can go now with Sasuke. He hasn't seen that valley either so it's a great opportunity for you two to go together."

"Maybe you are right. I will think about it."

"No need to worry, dear, I'll speak with him"

* * *

"Don't forget muffettee and gloves. There is rather cold."

"I won't…besides they finished packing my clothes and I believe there's everything I need."

"Please, be careful. It's quite wild in there. I'm sure Sasuke will be an excellent guard but still. Don't do anything rush."

"Yes."

"I booked you a hotel. I really hate hotels but there is no other option. They will take good care of you."

"Yes."

"And don't forget to write, dear."

"It's only for one week…"

"I know but if I won't know what's happening I'll be nervous. I'm worried about you."

"It's going to be all right. My Lord said so yourself, that Sasuke will be a good guard. And I too can take care of myself. But don't worry I'll write every day. I promise."

"I worry too much, aren't I?"

"…"

He kissed her and the next moment she already was in the carriage.

* * *

"Put on your coat. It's windy outside."

She stepped out of the train.

"Where is our carriage?"

"I don't know. I believe that we will have to walk to the hotel."

"What? With this entire luggage? And it really is cold…"

"Here, take my coat. It's a lot warmer than yours"…he wrapped her in his coat. She looked down to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Are you not cold?"

"I can manage. Been through worse. Besides it's refreshing."

"…"

"I'll carry your luggage and mine shouldn't be too much for maid."

He lifted her suitcase and offered his free arm to her.

"Let's go."

"All right. But we don't know where the hotel is."

"We will find it. It's not a big place and I believe that there is no more than one respectable hotel here."

"If you say so. But if I'll freeze to death it will be your responsibility and My Lord will not be happy about it and you'll have to tell him why and…"

"Hn…we're quite talkative today, aren't we?"

"What? You…"

"Hn."

"You will be…"

"Come on. I will take you to a nice café. What do you say? See, over there. It looks nice to me."

"…"

"I guess that means yes."

"…"

"See, it's nice. Let's take a seat here. Ivanka will go look for the hotel as she is practically home in this village, won't you, Ivanka."

"Yes, milord."

"What would you like to drink?"

"Tea, please."

"And macchiato for me, thank you."

"So, still angry?"

"I wasn't angry."

"Then why do I think you were?"

"How can I tell? I'm not you."

"Well, it's a pity then."

"What is?"

"That you are not me."

"And how can this be any good, if I may ask?"

"Hn…maybe you wouldn't be so uptight anymore."

"How dare you?"

"Hn."

"I think I will leave this place…"

"Hn. It's cold outside and you don't know where the hotel is."  
"I'd rather freeze to death that spent more than one moment with you."

"Hn. That really upset you. I'm sorry. Didn't wish to end it like that."

"Oh, is that really?"

"Yes…"

"Your tea, My Lady, macchiato, My Lord."

"Thank you. Do you have cigarettes?"

"Yes. Would you like me to bring them?"

"Yes."

"You smoke too much."

"Since when do you care?"

"I do not. It's just a remark."

"I see. You're probably right."

"…"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Far away…."

"I meant here. And why do you want to go away. Running from something."

"No. Forget what I said…"

"I will not."

"You better do or I'll be going back."

"Where? Home? To your mother? To your husbands home?"

"You are malicious, you know that,"

"I can't help it. It's the way I was born."

"Liar. You were not born like that. You just like to tease other people and you are too cynical. I can't stand it."

"All right. I shall repeat my question. Where do you want to go?"

"I…I don't know. You come up with something, that is why you are here."

"I thought you just needed a companion. Hn…I'll ask at the hotel then. They should know the best places. Now drink your tea or it will get cold."

"Yes, father."

"Hn. Did I hear you slipping out a cynical remark?"

"Yes."

"Good then. I see you're getting like me."

"I will never be like you!"

"Yes, I see that."

"…"


	4. Chapter 4

Two chapters today, yay

* * *

_Is it the hour from the boughts_

_The nightingale's high note is heard;_

_It is the hour when lovers' vows_

_Seem sweet in every whisper'd word_

( Lord George G. Byron - English poet in his poem Parisina )

* * *

He whispered gently almost in her ear causing her cheeks painted in peach.

"I shall take you to the river that has the same colour as your eyes."

"…"

"But first, let's finish our breakfast."

She sipped from her cup and looked at him.

"So, you have decided where you're going to take me."

"Of course. I want to take you to the end of the world."

"Just stop with this nonsense, I beg of you."

"Why? It is the truth that I speak."

"Oh, so it is? Let's make something clear right now. You are allowed to take me to that river but you are not allowed to speak like this. Understood?"

"Yes, My Lady."

"It's Sakura."

"Hn."

* * *

"Give me your hand."

"It's so slippery here. Please, don't let go."

He squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

* * *

"It's beautiful!"

"…"

"Sasuke! Look, look there. It's so…"

"I see…"

"Is it not like…how would you tell?"

"Like a dreamland."

"Yes. Do you think fairies live here?"

"There is no such thing as fairies."

"Yes, there are."

"Hn."

"Do not argue…ah, really beautiful."

"Come. Let's go a bit further."

* * *

They were walking through gorge. Stillness was interrupted only with birds song and rivers murmur. He held her hand firmly.

"Sasuke…"

"Yes?"

"Do you know any song?"

"I know a lot of songs."

"I mean some song that is suitable for this place. Something pure."

"I do."

"Would you mind sing it for me?"

"I don't sing."

"What about just telling it?"

"Maybe."

"…"

"Heiss mich nicht reden, hiess mich schweigen,

Denn mein Geheimnis ist mir Pflicht;

Ich möchte dir mein ganzes Innre zeigen,

Allein das Schicksal will es nicht."

_( Keep me in silence, don't let me sing,_

_What I know is sacred to me;_

_I want to expose everything to you_

_But fate will not allow me to._

_Johann W. Goethe – German poet / writer in his poem Mignon II )_

She kept silence and looked down at her feet.

"Do you know this poem?"

She was glad that he spoke first.

"Yes I do."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, very much. Although it's a sad one."

"Hn."

She didn't want to talk about that poem right now. She didn't even want to think about it. Less guessing his purposes for telling her that poem.

She changed the subject.

"Will we see the waterfalls?"

"Yes. Well, that is if we can find them."

* * *

"See. There they are."

She paused before asking: "Can we go closer? That little cavern. If we could get there…"

"Hold me tight."

Her fingers grasped his coat as they were stepping on wet stones. Her leg slipped and she screamed.

"Don't worry. I hold you. I will never ever let go of you. Come."

He lifted her arms just to put them around his neck. She lost ground under her feet.

"Don't move. One wrong step and we're going to fall."

He putted his right hand over her hip, the other hand left for balance.

She buried her face into his raven locks only to discover that he smells awfully nice. She hissed a bit.

"See. We're here safe and sound."

His other hand now on her hip too. He didn't want to let go. "Just kiss her, you idiot", the voice kept telling him. She didn't move. "Jut do it."

He putted her on the ground. She smiled.

"Thank you."

He just sighed.

"I…I really mean it."

"I know you do, Sakura. And it's not worth to mention."

"…"

* * *

"I'm so tired."

"We walked quite a bit today. You better get some good night rest as tomorrow we shall walk even more."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh, come on, Sasuke. Tell me!"

"No."

"Pretty please."

She gave him the puppy look.

"I do not wish to and I won't."

"Oh well, suit yourself. I'm going to order myself a bath."

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back till dinner."

"Fine."

* * *

She came out of the bath and started to brush her hair. Looking herself in the big mirror she thought of the past day.

There was this tinny thought that crawled into her brain and she did not want to think of it.

Image of Sasuke holding her tight against his body was distracting.

She put on a morning gown. The room was warm so she didn't need to dress up really.

She sat behind the desk looking for some paper.

"Ivanka! Where are you?"

"Yes, milady?"

"Let them bring me some ink."

"Yes, milady."

"What shall I write to you, My Lord?"

"Here's the ink, milady."

"Thank you. You may excuse yourself."

Her inking pen started to move.

_"My Lord!_

_It was quite windy when we came here yesterday. Our carriage did not come so we decided to take a little walk. As it was getting really cold we stopped at the café. In the meantime Ivanka was looking for the hotel. My Lords brother is quite a gentleman. He carried our luggage and even gave me his coat…"_

She torn the paper apart and decided not to write about Sasuke at all.

As she was placing new paper on her desk the door opened.

"What are you doing here? I am not…"

He was walking toward her and leaned over to her ear.

"Shshh…"

"Don't you shshh to me…I'm telling you…"

He shuted her mouth with his lips.

* * *

I smell a lemon in next chap :-)

Oh, if you want to know how river looks here is the link to one photo – which is not enough to see its entire beauty, but you can type SOČA (or SOCA ) in Google and there will be lots of other photos. lh6./VidPogacnik/RtXPsFqca5I/AAAAAAAAA3Y/iDkzmMBeM08/s800/SocaOtona01.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

I found out that this site allows "č, š, ž" – č pronouncing as ch, š as sh, ž…eh, well similar to z, hehe

* * *

_Hotel sem angela te zatajiti;_

_ti angel sredi srca,_

_hotel sem, hotel sem sebi prikriti,_

_kako si mi angel bolesti in zla._

_Ah, moja duša te bo ljubila_

_in sovražila, tajila te;_

_z bolestjo, ljubeznijo bo ti sledila_

_a pozabila ne._

_I wanted you angel to conceal;_

_you angel in the middle of heart,_

_I wanted, I wanted myself to hide,_

_that you are my angel of ache and harm._

_Ah, my soul will love you_

_and hate you, concealing you;_

_with ache, with love will follow you_

_but will never forget you._

( Srečko Kosovel – Slovenian poet in his poem Slovo / Departure )

* * *

She used all of her strength to push him away.

"What are you doing? Stay back! Don't…don't you come any closer!" she said standing up.

He didn't listen. As he was approaching she was taking steps back.

"Stay away from me!"

His movements were swift as he grabbed her by both of her hands and pushed her against the window.

"Sasuke, please."

He wanted to kiss her again but she hide her face away from him.

"Why do you fear me?"

"Sasuke, please. I beg of you…"

He kissed her neck.

"Sasuke! He is…he is your brother! He is my husband!"

"Why do you fear me?" he whispered in her neck.

"…"

"I'm afraid of…" she couldn't finish her sentence as tears began to fall.

He let go of her hands and hugged her. She wept in his chest.

She wanted to tell him, that she was afraid of her own feelings for him but her voice cracked and she kept weeping.

He lifted her up, bridal style and started to walk toward her bed.

( Lemon )

He gently putted her on the silky pillows and kissed her again. This time she let him. His tongue entered her mouth and played with hers, then began to explore her neck. Biting the tender flesh he caused her to hiss. His tongue left wet traces down her collarbone, his hands now on her hips.

Her little fingers wanted to unbutton his shirt but she was too nervous to do it. He lifted up and liberated himself of his shirt and trousers. In haste he removed her morning gown as well. She trembled beneath him as he returned to her neck, licking her fair skin. Moving down he ran his tongue over her breasts and took now hardened nipple into his mouth. Licking and sucking, he caused her moan. He draw little circles with his tongue as she arched her back.

"Ah…Sasuke…"

Her hands played with his locks and she shivered under his touch. His hand now in between her thighs. Gently fondling her inner thigh he began to move toward her wet entrance. His forefinger and middle finger slipping inside her.

After brief moment he moved his head between her legs, his tongue playing with her clit.

"Ohh…don't stop…" she begged. His tongue slid inside her. Teasing her, tasting her. Her fingers gripping the silky sheets as she came.

"Sasuke…"

He putted himself on top of her once more and whispered in her ear:« I'll make you scream my name…"

With that said he entered her, thrusting hard, her hands grasping around his neck.

"You are so tight, Sakura…"

He lifted her legs and placed them around his waist. With his hands he seized her hips making her to let go of his neck clenching the sheets again.

"Sa…Sasuke…please…ahhh…"

He intensified his pace, pounding into her even faster and harder.

"Unnnn…"

Feeling her tightening around him he leaned over her again. He gently bitted her earlobe and hissed in it.

"You are mine, Sakura. Mine alone!"

His voice was now coming out in breaking gasps and he pulled her hips up to meet with his. As she whimpered he penetrated her even harder.

She came screaming his name out loud and he spent his last strength for thrusting into her once more as deep as he could. He felt like his brain shredded into thousand tiny pieces, his vision turning blank.

With difficulty he catched himself on his arms preventing her crushing under his weight.

She was breathing hard and he putted a kiss on her lips.

Then he rolled down and flipped her over, pressing her to his chest.

Listening to his sweet nonsense she felt asleep.

( End lemon )

* * *

Early sunshine danced on her bare shoulders. Rubbing her eyes she looked for him. He wasn't there.

"Mmm…Sasuke?"

"I'm here."

She turned toward the window and her eyes met his naked body leaning against the window frame.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Observing your sleeping form."

"Oh…"

"If I were a great Raffaello Santi I would have paint you. But my skills would do you unfairness."

"…"

"Just to watch is enough for me."

"Don't be silly. Come back in bed."

"Hn."

He crept back in bed pressing his body against hers.

She looked him straight in the eyes. He wanted to kiss her but she putted her finger on his lip.

"Tell me Sasuke. Do you love me? Or this was just one of your…"

He removed her finger as he starred at her emerald eyes.

"Don't…" she hissed.

"I do…Sakura."

"You do what?" she persisted.

"I do…I do love you."

She smiled and her hands touched his cheek.

"I love you too. I didn't want to…but…" her voice cracked

"Hush…It's all right, love. I do understand."

Kissing her passionately he spread her legs…

In this one week they hardly left their room. The natures beauty stayed unrevealed to them. But in exchange they discovered other beauties. Beauties given only to the two of them.

* * *

"I am truly glad to have you two beside me again."

"Hn."

"Sasuke…"

"Yes. I am pleased too, Itachi."

"Would you like to join me for a walk?"

"I'm so tired and my head hurts. May I excuse myself?" she said timidly.

"Of course, dear. I had the maids prepare your room."

"Thank you, My Lord. Excuse me."

"You will stay with me, won't you Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Yes, all right."

"Now, would you tell me of everything you saw and experienced. I would really like to hear it."

"Ah, yes. It was nice."

"…"

"And beautiful as you said it would be."

"What did you see?"

"Oh, that. The river, the waterfalls, the valley…"

"Did you draw some of the scenes?"

"No I hadn't. We walked a lot and there really was no time for such things…"

"…"

"You see, I rather imprinted it all in my memory."

"Yes, I understand that."

* * *

Oh, do you really, Itachi?


	6. Chapter 6

Yes, I know…two lemons in a row, but I just couldn't help myself + I have a good reason for rushing and increasing things

* * *

_Le plakaj, o deklè trpeče,_

_Izsolzi vse gorje srcá,_

_Naj sine spet ti solnce sreče_

_Skoz megle bridkega gorja._

_You can weep, oh lassie in pain,_

_Let out all the ache of the heart,_

_Let sunshine of felicity rise upon you again_

_Through mists of bitter woe._

( Simon Gregorčič – Slovenian poet in his poem Le plakaj / You can weep )

* * *

( Lemon )

She was arranging flowers on the small table. He approached her from behind. His hands gently wrapped her hips. Not expecting such sort of an action she squirmed. As he was pulling her more and more to himself he whispered:"He's not home."

"Sasuke…"

He kissed her neck and send shivers down her spine as his hand moved to her lower section.

"Hmmm…Sasuke…not here…"

"Don't worry." he said still kissing her neck.

"Sasuke, not here…please…the maids…"

"We could send them away."

"Sasuke!"

"Let's go to your room then…"

"No, not there…ahh…" escaped from her mouth as his grip on her hardened and through her summer dress she could feel his swollen member.

"All right then…mine will do. The bed is smaller but I don't mind…" he said biting her neck again leaving small bruise behind.

He took her hand and pulled her into his bedroom. With impatience he lifted her up putting her legs around his waist. Pushing her back into the wall swiftly tearing up her dress.

"Sasuke, don't…this dress…"

He silenced her with a deep kiss. He freed himself of his trousers and slid inside her without warning. She cried in pain but with every thrust she was becoming wetter and uneasiness began to fade and was replaced with pleasure.

His right hand firmly held her butt drawing her more to him, his left hand in her hair.

She drove her nails into his back moaning in rapture into his neck. That turned him on more than anything. He began to pump her even harder slamming her body onto the wall. He moved in and out with all of his might, his left hand still in her hair preventing her head hitting the cold surface.

They both came and she screamed in ecstasy like there was no tomorrow.

He breathed heavily, looking the petite female in his arms. Her legs still around his waist he slowly began to move toward his bed.

He laid her down and through the flood of kisses gently spoke:"Now, where were we…"

( End lemon )

* * *

"You are home earlier today."

"Hn."

"How was your day?"

"Nothing much. Where is Sakura."

"Sleeping in her room, I believe."

"Hope she's not ill or something. She sleeps quite a lot these days…"

"Maybe that time of a month."

"Sasuke, watch your mouth!"

"Hn."

"She's been like that since you two came back. I hope she didn't catch pneumonia. I think I'll send for a doctor."

"I don't believe that will be necessary…"

"Hn…is that so?" Itachi snarled in low voice sending shivers down Sasukes body.

"Well, you know. Women are like that. Oversensitive. Your little blossom is quite fragile."

"Oh…since when are you such an expert for my wife, Sasuke dear?" his voice harsh and irritated.

Sasuke knew that it takes quite an effort to anger his always cold tempered brother.

"You are right, Itachi. I had no right to said that. If you're worried that much, call the doctor."

"I don't need you to tell me that, little Sasuke." Itachi said, visibly trying to hide his rage.

Sasuke bitted his tongue starring at his older brother.

"I'm sorry. It was not my place."

"Do not pretend you're sorry. I know you, Sasuke. Better than anyone. Just comply me with silence for the time being."

"Hn."

"What did I say?"

"Yes, yes…I'll read some newspapers then."

"All right." now calmer Itachi said.

* * *

"What is wrong with her?"

"I don't know exactly…" doctor said starring at his feet.

"What? What kind of a doctor are you? Can't believe my ears! Is there any respectable doctor around here?" Itachi exclaimed.

Sasuke was sitting on the near sofa pretending not to hear a word they were saying.

"I mean…nothing physically. She doesn't have a fever, there is no pain, she doesn't have a cold…"

"Then what?"

Doctor didn't dare to look up in the dark mans face.

"It could be depression…"

"Say what?"

"Ehh…I said it could be…young ladies are often favored by depressing thoughts. She maybe is missing her home and parents. You know they are vulnerable…maybe I should get her some herbs for relaxation…"

"Hn."

"Or it could be anemia. I can't tell for sure. Is she eating properly?"  
"I don't know. I'm rarely home…Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Does she eat properly?" Itachi snarled out.

"I believe so…"

"You heard him…"

"Yes, but it still could be it. I can have her to leak blood or get some leeches…"

"Don't be stupid. I will never allow that!"

"Then herbs..."

"Hn…yes, bring that…how I wish our doctor was here…"

"You could send for him." Sasuke said coming toward his brother.

"No, not now. We shall wait for one week and if she doesn't get any better I'll send for him."

"All right. Now, sit down and have some tea. She will be fine."

"No. I must go and see her."

"If you say so. But she's probably asleep."

"I don't care. Wait for me here."

* * *

Putting his hand over her forehead he whispered:"How are you, dear?"

She squirmed under his touch and slowly opened her eyes. After all this time his touch was still cold and alien to her.

"I'm fine, My Lord. You shouldn't have to call the doctor. I'm not ill."

"But you don't feel well either, are you my little one."

"I may be just tired. I will get better, I promise." she said closing her eyes again. She couldn't stand his look. It seemed to her that he sees through her everything, piercing her soul.

"I shall leave you to your rest, dear."

He placed a kiss on her hand and quietly left her room.

* * *

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"  
"Let's eat outside tonight."

"Hn?"

"I said…"

"I heard you. But you usually don't like restaurants. Or am I wrong?"  
"You're not wrong. It's just that I haven't done it for a while. Besides we never really had an opportunity to properly talk these past weeks."

"Oh…I see. It seems like a nice idea. I'll just need to get change."

"I shall wait for you in the saloon."

* * *

"What has gone into his head?" he thought putting on fresh shirt.

"Ah, well, he never fails to surprise me."

* * *

"Nice restaurant. Ever been here before, Itachi?"

"No. The mayor told me about it."

"Hn."

"What shall we drink?"

"I…"

"I know. I'll have some whiskey. Although it's not a good aperitif. But tonight we shall drink together…what do you say Sasuke?"

"Oh, all right. I should have one too, then."

"And bring us some of your best cigars."

"Yes, My lord."

"Sasuke…you've grown pretty well. I remember you when you were just a child. Sweet, innocent boy. Not quite like today's image…"

"Hn…"

"Tell me…did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Never mind. What will we eat? I'm thinking about rabbit in cranberry sauce."

"Eh…me too."

"We sure are brothers, right Sasuke."

"Yes, we are…"

"You know…mother often cried while you were away. She said she misses her little boy. And you, you didn't write as much as you should…foolish little brother, you caused her a lot of pain…not visiting her once in past six years…"

"If I recall correctly it was our grandmother that sent me away."

"That is true. But you could've come home after two or three years. And even now, you've sent your teacher away but you, yourself didn't bother to come home."

"Well, I like to lead a free life."

"Haha…Sasuke dear, you'll never be free. You know that. It is true that I had taken over our fathers business but you too do have some responsibility. Our family is noble and has a long history. Do you really believe that they will let some child running freely around the world causing a black stain on our family honor?"

"No…but you could've let me. You are the head of the family now."

"But I don't intend to. Everyone on this planet has a purpose in life. It is mine and it is yours to serve our family. We let you do things on a whim of a moment. But your free time is coming to its end. You are old enough to meet your destiny and you certainly will."

"Hn…"

"Sasuke…you should enjoy your life a bit more. I'll give you some more time…but you should be careful too…"

"Is that a threat?"

"What? No, no…we are brothers. I love you. Do you not love me as well?"

"Yes I do…but that's not the point…"

"Let's leave it at this point. I want to have fun tonight. Business can wait for tomorrow."

"…"

"You should tell me all about your journeys. Grandmother read all of your letters out loud but I wish to hear it from the man himself."

"I will…but first let us eat."

* * *

They've come home rather late. Supporting each other in their drunkenness.

"Sasuke…just one more thing…"

"…"

"Do not…never ever…"

"…"

"…dare to oppose me…"

* * *

Itachi do you suspect something?

More reviews. Pretty please!!

I'm listening to the soundtrack of new shippuuden movie – Kizuna…wow, nice music – highly recommending it


	7. Chapter 7

I don't even want to think about how many years have passed since I last updated this story. If there were any readers that waited for continuation, I deeply apologize to you.

A lot of things have happened since then. For one, I'm currently living in Japan (yay _). Last week I saw an old episode of Naruto on some TV program. And that reminded me on this long forgotten story. I want to finish what I started.

And tonight I give you 3 (!) chapters. As I've been a bad girl.

I bid you all a good night. And see you soon.

Nad tabo jasen bo oblok,

krog tebe pa svinčena toča

in dež krvav in solz potok

in blisk in grom — oh, bitva vroča!

Tod sekla bridka bodo jekla,

in ti mi boš krvava tekla:

kri naša te pojila bo,

sovražna te kalila bo!

Above thee arc clear will be,

Around thee lead hail will be

And bloody rain and tear's stream

And thunder and lightning - oh, fierce fight!

Here the bitter steel will sing,

And you shall run all bloody:

Our blood shall be your drink,

The enemy's shall be your chill.

(Simon Gregorcic – Slovenian poet: Soci/To Soca)

Pretending not to notice his foot rubbing against her own, she was sipping her tea quite slowly.

The thundering voice saying: "This cannot be true!" made Sasuke drop the morning bread from his hand. Little butter bread fell from the table on the floor right when Itachi broke through the door, breathing heavily and looking really upset.

Sakura's eyes grow wide as Itachi got a hold on the empty chair and turned it upside down. That brought the maid into the dining room. "Is everything alright, MeLord? MeLady?"

Itachi was breathing heavily and looked at the scarred maid.

"Does it look like alright? Who are you little girl? To ask such silly questions! How dare you? Get out of my sight! Immediately! OUT!"

All in tears Ivanka left the room.

"That was not necessary." said Sakura in quiet voice.

"Who asked you to speak, woman?"

"Leave us, immediately!"

"Itachi…"

"Not you too, Sasuke! This is an emergency…no place for crying woman. So just listen to me and go to your room. " his voice sounding more calmer than a minute before.

Sakura quietly disappeared from the room and left the two men alone.

"What's wrong? I haven't seen you like this…"

"Shut up and listen!" Itachi's voice demanding as ever.

Sasuke just nodded in agreement and lowered his head. Something really awful must have happened as he had never seen his calm brother losing his nerves like that.

"Yesterday…our Archduke Franz Ferdinand was…" Itachis voice broke.

"What? I don't understand…has anything happened to the Crown Prince?" asked Sasuke, not really understanding what exactly has gotten into his brother.

"Our Crown Prince has…his His Imperial and Royal Highness has…has been killed…"

Sasuke almost heard his brother cry.

"What…" was all he managed to say.

Itachi left the silence linger above them for quite some time.

"It happened yesterday. Crown Prince was visiting Sarajevo with her Highness and about 10:45 at the morning he was shoot dead…her Highness too…"

Sasuke opened his mouth but could not say a word.

"…19 years old…nearly a child did it…I told him not to go to Bosnia…told him many times it was too dangerous…a child did it…not a mere child per se, an assassin…but child still"

"What…"

"What will happen next, you mean? I don't know…I don't even want to imagine…I must take care for our family's safety…it will not be easy…where should I send mother and Sakura? I have a feeling this will lead to a too a far to great thing…something we cannot imagine…there will be no safe place anymore…tell me Sasuke, what am I supposed to do? I…I…" his voice broked once again.

"What will happen to our Empire?"

"Nothing good I dare say…I'm more concerned about taking our family somewhere safe…so use your brain and help me think! What should we do…come…let us use the study room…I need to think…Ivankaaaaa! Bring some whiskey into the study room. And be quick about it!"

"Give me the map, Sasuke…yes, that one…hnnn…"

"Here."

"Thank you…my head…it feels like it will explode any time now…I just need to calm down and think about it…Sasuke pour me some whiskey."

"…I think I'll have to leave you the task of protecting my wife, for the time being…"

"Why? What do you plan to do? Is there anything…"

"Nothing you can do, foolish little brother…I'll probably be leaving for Sarajevo first thing in the morning…"

"Ah…Sarajevo? But why?"

"Someone has to go…and it's pretty close from here…well, not exactly close, but closer than sending someone from Vienna."

"But what…"

"…if something happens to me? Don't worry about me…well, I know you're not really worried about me…"

"That's not true…"

"Do not interrupt me, little brother. Since I have a lot more sense than you'll ever do, it is me who is worried about you…and family…but the man of my position must think about his priorities. And now, my priority lies with the Imperial family and Sarajevo. So, I'll be leaving first thing in the morning."

"I understand. What am I supposed to do?"

"Nothing really. I will think of some safe place and ask you to escort my wife and stay beside her, no matter what. If the things will go as I hope and plane, we will be enjoying our life in another resort not one month from now. Trust me."

"Yes…"

"Now leave me. I need to think. Alone. Let nobody disturb me."

"Yes."

"Good boy. Now, I bid you a good night."

"Good night."

He kissed her gently on both cheeks and dried the tears with his thumb.

"Don you cry, my little one. I'll be back as soon as possible. You will not even notice I was absent."

"But…"

"Ssshh…hush, sweet little one." he cupped her chin.

"Sasuke, I'm counting on you! Do not disappoint me."

"I promise."

"Now, wish me a safe trip, my love."

"But My Lord, I…"

"What did I say?" his voice gentle and demanding at the same time.

"Yes. Have a safe trip my Lord. I bid you'll be back with me before the weather goes bad. My Lord will be gravely missed." her voice sweet and hushed.

He kissed her cheeks again, gave his brother one last warning look and vanished into the carriage.

"When will he be back? And why did he leave? Why don't you tell me?" her eyes steady on his.

"Sakura…"

"Don't you be the same as him!" she almost yelled.

"Please…" her voice low now.

"Did you hear what happened in Sarajevo?"

"No…but it must have been something really bad. What happened?"

"Franz Ferdinand and his wife had been shot."

He heard her painful cry and wanted to reach for her hand, but she putted herself together in a blink of a moment.

"Are they…dead?"

"I'm afraid so…"

"What will happen now?"

"I don't know…"

"And My Lord went to Sarajevo on this matter?"

"Yes…"

"It is dangerous, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Why did he had to go?"

"You are familiar with our family's position and responsibilities, aren't you?"

"Yes. But…"

"Then don't ask further on this matter."

"But…what will happen now? Who did it?"

"Young student. Only 19 years of age. He belongs to the group of assassins named "Young Bosnia". They want all southern Slavs to live in one country but separately from our Empire. He was already captured and is held in prison."

"But why…"

"There will be no end to this whys…let us go inside. They'll prepare us some hot cocoa. Let us discuss matters that are of importance to us. Come." he offered her a hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Vse je ekstaza, ekstaza smrti!

Zlati stolpovi zapadne Evrope,

kupole bele — (vse je ekstaza!) —

vse tone v žgočem, rdečem morju;

sonce zahaja in v njem se opaja

tisočkrat mrtvi evropski človek.

It is all ecstasy, ecstasy of death!

Golden towers of Western Europe,

White domes – (It is all ecstasy!) –

Everything is sinking in burning red sea;

The sun sets and in it a thousand times dead

European man's becoming intoxicated.

Srecko Kosovel – Slovenian poet: Ekstaza smrti/ Ecstasy of Death)

There were terrible screams all around her. Even the little babe in her arms was weeping and she couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed on the muddy ground, getting even more dirty than she was before. She cried out loud.

"Oh, God! Help us! Help me! Why…why?" her shouting stopped as the sound of the gunfire was getting nearer with every breathing second.

She turned around and saw him lying in a lake of blood. She wanted to stand up. She wanted to go to him. But she couldn't move. The painful screams and loud shots were ringing in her head. And the baby wept. And wept. She throw up when she saw a bloody arm lying few inches from her.

Finally she got up on her two feet and started to walk slowly towards the man in lying in his own blood. Each step was painful and her messy face was full of tears. She kneeled beside the dying man and reached out for him.

"Do not leave me! Please do not…we should run, now. We must run and hide. They are here. We must…get up! Please…"

"Hush, love…it is too late for me, but you…you and the child…sweet child must live…leave me and run…to the place I told…I told you about it…leave me and live…" the blood was getting in his throat and his voice faded away.

"NO!" was all she managed to scream before the darkness came and embraced her.

It was getting really hot these days. She looked into the mirror and decided that her gown for today should be something simple and light as the heat was pressing a bit too much on her.

She heard a knock and Ivanka came into the room.

"MeLady. Lord Sasuske is waiting for You to join him for the morning meal."

"Tell him I'll be right there."

"Yes."

"Oh, did you hear any news of My Lord? Did letters came today?"

"I'm sorry, MeLady. No news today." she lowered her head and wanted to say something, but changed her mind.

"What is it Ivanka?" her voice soft.

"It is just that there were some disturbing news on the morning papers and a people's talk…"

"Tell me about it."

"They say that our Empire is not entirely satisfied about Serbian ways of handling the affairs…and…"

"What?"

"Some are even saying we should prepare for war…"

"Nonsense, Ivanka. You shouldn't listen to such insinuations. It's just an empty talk of street drunks and marginal newspapers. Now leave me. And tell Lord Sasuke I'll be right there."

She looked herself in the mirror.

"No, this cannot be true. My Lord knew this would come to be. No, no, I must not think of this like that. I must believe everything is going to be just fine. And My Lord will soon be back and everything will be back to normal. I wish he'd send us at least a short note on what is happening there. And to say he is healthy and doing everything in his power to stop this nonsense. Yes, tomorrow the letters will come."

She got up and left her room, knowing that the letters would not come tomorrow. As they didn't today. Or yesterday. Or the day before yesterday.

When she sat down Sasuke's hand gently squeezed hers.

"Are you feeling alright, love? Feeling sick? You don't have a fever do you? Your hands are a bit cold. Here, let me check..." he gently touched her forehead.

"It looks alright. What is it, love?"

"I…I'm a bit worried…the papers…"

"I know. But as you and I both know, there won't be any war around here as long as Itachi is the leader of our family and handling the state affairs with the support of the Emperor. You do know that, don't you?"

"Yes…"

"So, let us cheer up and have a nice breakfast. Here, I'll pour you some hot coffee."

"She smiled at him. He always knew how to reassure her. She touched his hand gently.

He paused for a second, just to look in her shining eyes. He could really drown in those two emeralds.

He took her little hands in his own and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She shivered under his touch as he started to kiss her neck. And then earlobes and delicate collarbone.

"Sasuke…" was all she managed to say before he shut her with up a passionate kiss.

"Will you take me to dance tonight?" she whispered in his ear as he embraced her.

"Hnnn…we are quite demanding today, aren't we, little princess?" said he, with a smile.

"Where do you want to go, then?"

"I was thinking we could go to this new restaurant. It opened yesterday and they are having a grand opening tonight at seven. I really want to dance tonight. Please…"

"Hnn, do you promise to be all glittery, shiny and ready to go in one hour?"

"Ehh…um, yes, I can..but, wh…"

He flipped her on her back and got on top of her.

He moved her hands over her head, holding them firmly in his own.

"Because my love…to dance with me, you must pay the price. And I just can get enough of you."

*Lemon*

She giggled. His grip on her hands loosened as he moved his left hand just to go through her silky hair.

"Your hair…so smooth, Sakura…"

His left hand played with her hair for some time, his right hand still firmly on her hands.

"Sasuke. I love you."

"I know." he whispered in her ear with a smirk on his face.

He freed her hands and she caressed his cheeks.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I know."

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I know."

"I love y…" he silenced her with a kiss.

"I love you too, Sakura." he said when he broke the long kiss.

He flipped her on her stomach and then got himself on his knees and leaned over her.

"Today, I'll take you from the back, love…"

He putted three fingers into her and started the eternal quest for her G - spot.

She moaned loudly as his fingers danced inside her. She got all wet and the smirk on his face was getting bigger than ever.

She came and he licked his fingers full of her juice.

"You even taste like a cherry, my love…"

Then he placed her on his lap, her back on his chest.

When he put his member into her she moaned again and arched her head, her locks falling on his shoulder. He bit her ear.

"Sassssukeee…ooohhh…ahhhh…"

"Sa…ku…raaa..hhhmmmmmmmm…nnn…" he groaned as he was getting deeper into her with every thrust.

He played with her breasts and squeezed her nipples that were getting harder with every second.

"Aahh…Sasuke…don't…don't stop…aaahhh…"

He began to bang her even harder. She was getting him on more than anything and he wanted her completely.

"Ooooo….Sasukeeeeeee…aaaaaa…"

She began to tighten around his cock and he slowed his pace.

"We won't be finishing so soon, love…" he groaned in her ear as he completely stop to move.

He left her whimper for some time. As she breathed heavily her breasts went up and down and his attention went back to her two lovely nipples.

He played with them for a while, enjoying every second of it. When her breathing slowed a bit he entered her once more without warning and she cried in surprise.

While thrusting into her, he pushed her forward on her knees and clenched his hands around her small hips in an iron grip.

"Aaaa…ahhhh…Sa…sukeeee…aaahhhhhhh…"

"Saa…aaa…ku…hhhh…raaaa…hhhhnnmm…"

He was soon to come, but this time she wasn't ready yet. She putted her hand behind her trying to reach his cock. She finally managed to grab his member and she squeezed it lightly. He smiled. His little flower knew what she had to do.

He slowed down his pace and started to gently penetrate her. Gently and slowly they danced till they both came in one moment full of bliss and relief.

He hold his hands on her hips for some time more and placed her back on his lap. She leaned her head on his chest.

"I love you, Sakura."

"I know." she replied with a smirk on her face.

*End lemon*

She danced with him all night long. The new restaurant looked nice and was quite charming. A lot of important guests came and they were served with a new champagne that contained pieces of gold.

She was so young. And she only wanted to have fun. And dance with the man she came to love so deeply.

Her laugh jingled through the restaurant's ball room as he moved her about the room. She was feeling as the happier young girl under the sun in that moment.

She told him she loved him for thousand times. Over and over again. And he kissed her right in front of everybody. But they didn't care much for the looks the old Ladies and Gentlemen gave them. They were enjoying their love and youth. And in the morning, when the dawn came, he had to carry her home as she drank too much and felt asleep in his arms.

For a week or so, they partake in different parties and balls. The people start talking, but they didn't mind at all. They were having fun. And they forgot about Itachi and about disturbing news that were coming from the Balkans and Vienna every day.

And then, came Wednesday. It was on the 29th day of the July in the year of 1914. Itachi came back early in the morning. They were all fast asleep when he came. And Ivanka only managed to stop him for a brief of time. But fortunately it was enough for Sasuke to escape from his lover's room and to quietly disappear into his own.

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up. Get dressed quickly and come into the study room. Now!"

"Yesterday our Empire declared a war on Kingdom of Serbia and Russian Empire. The news caught me when I was already in this parts…" she heard Itachi say as she slowly walked into the study room.

Both men gave her a long look. She wanted to scream but managed to control herself.

"What will happen now?" she asked quietly.

"If everything will go as I plan, this nonsense will end up in a week. In the meantime I want you to go to the Vienna. But it is quite far and it will all end up in a week's time. So I'm sending you and Sasuke to the house I own in the near hills. It is not as cozy as this one, but should provide you with everything you need."

"And what will My Lord be doing? Where will You go?"

"I'm being called to Ljubljana. It's much nearer than Vienna. I should run the affairs from there, knowing you are safe with my brother."

"But…why can't we go as well."

"Because…I am sorry to say, but you would be a hindrance…"

"Ah…I see…"

"Itachi…you…"

"Shut up, little brother. I have no time to listen to your pathetic complies about the way I handle things. Be quiet for a change and learn."

Sasuke wanted to rage out but changed his mind as he looked his little lover getting nervous, knowing what would came to be if he could not manage himself.

He swallowed his pride and said nothing.

"Now, listen to me. I am doing all in my power to prevent the serious outbreak of war. In the meantime, as I said before, you'll be safe and sound in the hills. You're leaving in 3 hours, so make sure to take everything you need. We'll be leaving at the same time. When you two reach the house, you should wait for me or for my written instructions. Before that, you two are not to leave the hills. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Now go and pack your things. Ivanka alone shall go with you. I have already sent someone up with the supplies. But the lad will not be staying with you. He will join me once, he finishes his task. Now, go. And hurry up."

"Yes."

There were no words from her Lord husband in the next days. And as they were alone in the hills they forgot the world around them and thought of this as their honeymoon. Until that Saturday came. It was one of those hot days. The first day of August. They were in the dining room. When Ivanka dashed into the room, she found her sitting in his lap, giggling while listening to his sweet talk.

"MeLord! MeLady! This is terrible" she cried out loud.

"Just calm down, Ivanka. And tell us what has happened." said Sasuke, placing Sakura on the chair beside his.

"It is…I mean…the...I…Germany declared war on Russian Empire…and the French are mobilizing their troops…"

The silence felt upon them. Nobody dared to speak a word.

Sakura broke the silence with a trembling voice: "This should be of no concern to us. The declaration of war does not necessarily mean the outbreak of war. And our Lord is doing everything he can to prevent this kind of outcome. We must all believe in him. I do…"

"You are right. I do believe in my brother. Let us have some nice and quiet dinner."

"Yes. I am getting hungry. Ivanka, please prepare us some dinner."

"As you say, MeLady." said the maid, not quite sure if the young couple understands what is really happening.

The days that followed were much the same. Ivanka was bringing disturbing news from outer world. Germany declared war on France on Monday. On Tuesday United Kingdom declared war on Germany, The United States declared neutrality and the Germany occupied Belgium. On Thursday Austro – Hungarian Empire declared war on Russian Empire and Serbia on Germany. The next day Sasuke forbade Ivanka to speak further on about these matters. She was just about to report on France's occupation of Alzacia and Monte Negro's declaration of war on Germany as Sasuke stopped her, visibly annoyed.

"We have heard enough of this…just give us a little break, would you. You rush in every day, bringing all but good news. And it is getting ridicules hearing the same every night. Yes, yes. We believe you, but frankly speaking, I do not think this will get more serious than it is now. The kings and the queens are just playing their little game. And when the name of the countries that declared war on each other runs out, everything will be back to normal. So, calm down and only report of the things that are really important. Now go and prepare us something to eat. And don't look me like that. I'm only telling the truth."

"Sasuke…you should not…"

"I know…I was a bit harsh. But she will never stop if someone doesn't tell her to."

"But aren't you worried?"

"Not a bit. And I truly hope you are not either. For it is the truth that I spoke."

"I know. But is getting really…I don't know. I'm not feeling well about this."

"I know, little darling. But trust me. Will you?"

"I already am, Sasuke."

"All right then. What shall we do tonight?" said he, lifting her up, embracing her tightly.

Another week passed. And the young lovers forgot all about war declarations and the Itachi's letters that would not come. They would totally forget about their maid too, if she weren't preparing meals for them.

On this sunny Sunday they were forgetting about her having their sweet time on the meadows near the house. Ivanka came running red faced. They could not tell if the red face was their fault or was it from the running.

"What is it now?" said Sasuke, visibly annoyed by her appearance.

"MeLord, MeLady…yesterday…yesterday…" her voice broke.

"Oh, just say it already. Who declared war on whom? We haven't heard it for a week."

"It is…it is terrible, My Lord. Yesterday, the war on the eastern frontier of France and in southern Belgium began…"

There was silence. Only the nature's voices could be heard for some minutes pass.

Sasuke put on his shirt and lifted Sakura in his arms.

"Let's go." he said to the scared maid and started walking towards the house.

"What shall we do?" asked Sakura as they got fully dressed.

"I do not know. Itachi said we should wait for his instructions here…we are not that close to the war frontier. But we aren't far either."

"Maybe we should return to the valley. Bringing the news here is really hard on Ivanka."

"What you say is true, but we are probably safer here in the hills that we would be in the valley."

"Maybe we should wait some time and depending on the news that'll follow decide what to do next."

"I agree. We should wait from a week or two. What say you Sakura. Is one week enough?"

"I don't know. Till now everything happened really fast, hasn't it?"

"Yes it has. I think one week should suffice. But I think I should go to the valley myself and check the things on my own."

"But…"

"I do not want to leave you alone. Goddamn it. Itachi took the lad from us. What are we to do with just one little maid I ask!"

"Sasuke, I really do not want you to go. But if you must, me and Ivanka will do just fine. And you should be back soon. You could return in one or two days. I will miss you and your embrace gravely, but I can live on my own."

"I know little one. I know you can. It is me, who is being scarred. I'm concerned about your wellbeing. You do understand that love, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, Sasuke. When will you leave?"

"I hate to say this, but I'll be leaving right now."

"Oh…take care and return to me safe and sound. Promise me you'll be back safe."

"I promise you. I'll be back in a blink of an eye. You won't even have the time to miss me."

His embrace was tight and his kiss demanding and longing, but in a minute or so, his kiss broke and he left the house. A lonely tear came down her cheek as she starred at his back.


	9. Chapter 9

A eno te prositi smem:

iz praha vzgôji ti cvetico,

katerokoli ustvari stvar;

kedór bi pa ko jaz na sveti

imel čutiti in trpeti,

med dvomi, zmotami viseti -

loveka - ustvariti nikar!

But one thing may I ask:

From dust a flower may You bring up,

Create You may anything;

But if anyone should feel and suffer

In this world, like me,

Between doubts and hang to wrongs –

A man – create on no account!

(Simon Gregorcic – Slovenian poet: Cloveka nikar/A man on no account)

He said he will be back in a day or two, but it wasn't for another week as she finally got a glimpse of a shadow moving with quite haste towards the house.

It was Sasuke. Breathing heavily he opened the door and embraced the crying woman.

"Sshh, love. It's alright. I'm back. Safe and sound as I promised."

"I…I am…I love you…" she said, trying to stop the tears falling down.

"I love you too, sweet little one. So, stop crying."

"What happened? You are late…I was afraid…"

"I know…but a lot has happened since I left. I will tell you everything about it. But first I want to change into something clean and I'm starving. Is there any food left?"

"Yes. Ivanka! Come. Bring some food. And some hot tea. I will bring you the clothes myself. Stay here, I'll be right back."

He was eating like a man who hasn't seen the food for a month. She giggled as she cleaned away the bread crumps around his mouth.

"You look like a child." she said playfully.

"Hnnn…" was all he replied.

"What? Did I offend you in some way, My Lord? I am truly sorry…"

He gave her an annoying look.

"All right, all right. Don't be like that. I really do love you."

"I love you to, my sweet."

He slurped his tea really loudly and she burst into laughter.

Later, when they were lying in their bed, with their minds still on the few seconds ago finished game of clouds and rain, he embraced her tightly and whispered in her ear.

"Love. From now on, no matter what happens to us, I promise I'll forever love you. You are the only thing I ever wanted. And I can't imagine why God has granted me such a gift. What did I do, to deserve someone like you? I still do not know. But I know this. I will never stop loving you. And no matter how far apart may we be, I'll never stop dreaming about you…"

"Sasuke…I…"

"Sshh, no need to say anything. Just let me enjoy this moment when I pretend that you are fully mine…"

"I love you…"

"Hnnn…"

When she opened her eyes he was nowhere to be found.

"Sasuke?"

She got up and put on her night gown. She didn't know what time of day it was.

"Sasuke?" she repeated as she lifted the curtains. It was dark outside.

"Ivanka?"

Nobody answered. She left the bedroom and as she slowly moved towards the kitchen she whispered: "Sasuke…where are you? Ivanka…why does nobody answer? Sasuke…"

She opened the kitchen's door. There was nobody there.

She felt her knees getting weaker with every second.

"Sasuke!" she shouted. "Ivanka!"

Still nobody answered.

She heard silent footsteps behind her.

"Oh, Sasuke…you've got me frightened…"

She turned around and saw an unknown soldier.

She wanted to scream but the soldier placed his hand on her mouth. In his other hand a big sabre was shining and when she saw it her eyes grew bigger. She desperately wanted to run, but the soldier pointed his sabre at her throat and whispered: "Stay quiet and nothing bad will come to you. Will you stay quiet?"

She nodded and he let her free.

"Who are you? What are you doing in our house?"

"I said be quiet."

She looked at his uniform. It was the uniform of Austro - Hungarian Officer and she felt relieved. He should be a friend.

"Do you serve our Emperor?" she asked as quietly as possible.

He nodded.

"What are you doing here? Where is Sasuke? Where is Ivanka?"

"We'll talk later. Come." he said as he grabbed her arm and started to walk.

"We will leave at the back." he whispered.

She followed him out and then they began to run up, to the forest in the higher hills.

She almost fell and lost her slippers. He didn't seem to mind about it and she ran on barefooted. It was really cold. She was freezing and her feet were getting sore.

When they reached the forest she was out of breath and collapsed on the ground.

"Take this." said he, offering her his military coat.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"You can rest here for a bit. We will move on in few minutes."

"Oh,…"

She smelt a smoke and turned towards the house. The house was on fire, burning brightly. She screamed. The soldier moved up to her, placed his arm on her mouth once more and gave her a warning look.

"We go. Now." he whispered.

"And you'll make no more sounds. Is that clear?"

She nodded once more.

She couldn't tell how much longer they ran. She forgot about the painful legs and the cold. She could only think of Sasuke. And the burning house. He couldn't be in that burning house. Or could he? She was getting mad with worries.

When they finally stopped they were high in the mountains and the dawn has displaced the dark.

"We will rest here." the man said.

She remained silent.

"My name is Ludwig. Ludwig von Graf, My Lady." he stated as if they were meeting in the ballroom somewhere in Vienna.

"My name is…"

"I know who My Lady is. That is the reason I came."

"Where is Sasuke?"

"You will not ask about your husband?"

Her cheeks went red.

"I…I…I really…"

"I understand. Sasuke will be joining us soon. I hope so."

"What do you mean "I hope so"?"

"I mean, that if he hasn't died, he should be joining us soon."

"Wha…"

"When My Lady was fast asleep, the small group of Serbian soldiers came to the house. Sasuke went to faced them and I was to rescue You, My Lady."

"What? But why did they come? How did they know? Where is Ivanka?"

"You sure ask a lot, My Lady."

"And who are you? I heard for von Graf's family…but, why are you here?"

"So, what was the first question again?"

"Why…"

"I know, I know. I'm here because Your husband, His Lordship, has send me. And I mean your real husband. Lord Itachi…" he grinned, looking at small women getting redder with every second.

"As for Ivanka. I don't know. If we're lucky, Sasuke found her and sliced her throat."

"What are You saying, Sir!" she exclaimed.

"I said, if we're being lucky, she's already talking about her misdeeds with almighty God."

"But why…"

"Because, it was this bloody woman You call Ivanka, that led this pathetic Serbs to Your house."

"No. No. This is not possible…she, Ivanka…she was…she is…"

"A traitor, yes. And I pray Sasuke won't be gentle with her, when he finds her."

"What are You talking about? Sasuke is not a brute. He will treat a woman with all respect…"

"Mwuahahahaaa…than You don't know what Sasuke really is, My Lady. Anyhow, that woman wanted you both dead and Your Ladyship should better not forget that piece of information. Just in case. Now, if Your Ladyship will excuse me…" he lifted her in his arms.

"Your legs must hurt as hell. This will be easier."

"But You said we will wait here."

"Yes, I said that. But now, I simply changed my mind. I want to be alone with a beauty like that in my arms." he grinned once more.

"You, let go of me!"

"Haha. I'm joking. We will go just a bit further. There should be an old shepherd's house nearby."

"Oh,…"

In about half an hour she spotted tiny house made of wood. It was an old shepherd's house.

They entered and he placed her on the only chair in the room.

I'll start the fire and then take a look at your legs.

"When will Sasuke be coming?" she demanded.

"If he's still alive, he should be here before twilight."

"He is alive!"

"As My Lady says."

"Are you truly an officer? A nobleman?"

"Why do you ask? Do I not look like one?"

"You may look like one, but surely do not act like one."

He burst into laughter.

"And My Lady says she knows Sasuke, hahahaha. He is much worse than I'll ever be."

"I do not believe! I will not believe such nonsense."

"As My Ladyships says. Believe what You want, My Lady."

"Yes…"

"Now let me look at your legs…"

"That won't be necessary. I'll take care of that, Ludwig."

"Sasuke!"

"Sweet little one. I'm sorry, I scarred you. Are you alright?"

"Well, yes…just a bit cold. And my legs…they really hurt…and this man, who calls himself a nobleman…"

"Yes, I know about Ludwig. He's a good man. He's all talk, but in real, he's the kindest person I know."

"Sasuke, you're ruining my image…hahaha"

"Oh, shut up…"

She squirmed as he touched her painful feet.

"Does it hurt badly?" he asked in a gentle voice, quite different from the voice he was speaking in a few seconds ago.

"A bit…" she said quietly and shivered as the pain from the feet embraced her whole body.

"This looks painful. Do we have something to wash it?" he turned around and looked at Ludwig.

"Take a look around!" he partly commanded.

"All right. If it's for the princess I'll take a look."

He was back in a few minutes In one hand a dirty piece of cloth and in the other a bucket.

"Behind a house a little stream runs. I'll bring some water."

"Hnnn…and get rid of that dirty cloth. Give me piece of your shirt."

"Eh…are you serious, Sasuke? It's…"

"You'll do just that. It's your fault her feet are like this."

"But she…"

"Are you deaf?"

"No…" he torn off a part of his shirt's sleeve and hand it over to Sasuke.

"Now, be a good lad and bring that water."

"Yeesss…"

"Love. I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be…I'm happy that I can see your face again. That is all I want and wish for. Never leave me, please!"

"You know I won't…"

"But you said that…"

"I know what I said…don't worry. I was gone for a while but I came back to you. Did I not?"

"Yes, you did."

"See. There is nothing to worry about. I will always be here for you. No matter what."

"Ludwig…I mean Sir Ludwig…"

"I believe Ludwig is more than enough…"

"Sir Ludwig kind of explained me, but I still don't want to believe…did Ivanka really…I mean…did you see her? Is she still alive?"

"Unfortunately, she is still breathing this world's air somewhere. If I'll found out where she's hiding, she won't be breathing much longer, than…"

"Sasuke!"

"What? Do you mean you want me to forgive a low life woman who wanted you dead? I am very sorry, but I am not that that forgiving."

"But,…"

"No but, my love. She is a traitor. She wanted us both dead. And we were really lucky to have Ludwig around. Didn't imagine that, that filthy woman could be capable of doing something like that. And cannot forgive myself for not noticing what she was before. Not to mention I left her alone with you…can only thank to…I don't know who or what to…for you're being safe…"

"Sasuke…I understand your feelings, but what if you are wrong? What if she is not what you think she is?"

"Oh, love, believe me. I know. I know now. Would've been a lot happier if I knew it before, though."

"Oh, Sasuke…"

"You won't believe me?"

"It's not that I don't believe you…it is just that…"

"Yes, I know…you are too kindhearted and naïve, sweet little one…but as the things are running right now, the world we are about to live in will take away that purity and naivety away from you, I'm afraid…"

"Oh,…"

"But don't you worry. I'll be there for you." He placed a kiss on her instep.

"Sasuke…"

He placed another kiss on the same spot when Ludwig entered with a bucket full of water.

"Ooo…spare me…"

"Shut up!"

"Yes, yes…here's the water…it's quite cold if I may say…"

"No, you may not…look for the food or something and leave us alone…"

"Oh, dear…you're becoming your brother, Lord Sasuke…I doubt Itachi will allow you to take his position as the King of the Lords, or Lord of the Kings, or…"

"Get out!"

"I'm not even here anymore…" Ludwig giggled on the way out.

"And who exactly is Ludwig…he's an officer and comes from a noble family…but you treat him…"

"Like a servant?"

"Ummm…yes…"

"Well, a good birth does not mean you are still someone's servant. It is like our family being a Emperor's servant, so Ludwig and his family are ours…but he is a dear friend of mine and a little less dear friend of Itachi…they work together quite often, though. And Ludwig is a smart lad. I actually quite like him. And he sure likes me. We make a rather good team. Don't you agree?"

"Well, if you say so…"

"I say so. And don't you worry. We really are friends…kind of. Haha…"

He washed her feet and used Ludwig sleeve as a bandage.

"We need to find you some shoes or something that you'll be able to use as shoes."

"Yes, maybe these bandages will do…"

"Don't be silly…I'll have Ludwig made you at least some sandals from the straw."

"Oh, but…"

"Don't worry…he can do it pretty fast, you know. And don't you worry about him…he's a grown up man and can take care of himself just fine."

"I see…I mean, I know…"

"Hahaha…you're lovely."

She blushed.

"Hnnn…all done. Here…"

He stood up and lifted her in his arms.

"Now let us look for a place when our little princess can get some sleep…"

"But…"

"Any complaints, love?"

"No…"

"Am glad to hear…"

*Lemon*

He was in such haste, making love to his little flower, that he didn't leave much time for foreplay. But she was already getting wet just thinking about his arms tightly holding her and his cock being inside her.

He bitted her ear and then her neck. Continuing towards her breasts he left traces of saliva on her gentle skin, causing her to whimper. When he putted her pink nipple in his mouth she clenched the old sheets on something that used to be called bed. With his hands he opened her tights, rejoicing on notice she was being all wet for him. He did not want to lose another second. He entered her and she arched her back.

"Sasuke…ahhh…harder…Sasuke…"

He paced up. He pumped her hard, almost violently until she screamed not just in pleasure but also in pain. He stopped.

"Are…you all…right?...Am I…I hurting…you?" he whispered.

"I'm…all right…don't…don't stop…I want to feel…feel you…inside me more…than ever…"

He saw tears in her eyes. He kissed her forehead and she gave him her loveliest smile.

"So…don't stop, now…please…do it as you like…I want you…"

He looked her with doubt in his eyes. But she smiled for him once more.

"I love you, Sasuke…please…"

He began to move inside her once more. She moaned and her delicate fingers clenched around his neck.

"Sasuke…don't stop…fuck me, like you never fucked me before…aahhh…Sasuke…it feels nice…feeling you so…so, hard inside…ahh…inside me…aahhhhh…Sasuke…"

He fucked her wildly as an animal and she screamed his name over and over again.

*End lemon*


	10. Chapter 10

Буря мглою небо кроет,  
Вихри снежные крутя;  
То, как зверь она завоет,  
То заплачет как дитя,  
То по кровле обветшалой  
Вдруг соломой зашумит,  
То, как путник запоздалый,  
К нам в окошко постучит.

Storm has set the heavens scowling,

Whirling gusty blizzards wild,

Now they are like beasts a-growling,

Now a-wailing like a child;

Now along the brittle thatches

They will scud with rustling sound,

Now against the window latches

Like belated wanderers pound.

(Александер Серґеєвіч Пушкін/ Alexander Sergeyevich Pushkin – Russian poet: Зимний вечер/Winter evening)

* * *

"We should just go straight down to the valley from the other side of the mountain."

"I'm telling you it's not possible, are you deaf?"

"But we cannot stay here any longer. And the path we took coming here is not safe…"

"I know. Do you take me for an idiot, Ludwig?"

"No, it is just.."

"Yes, yes, I got it the first time…even without you telling me…now shut up and let me think…nnn"

"Bring me some piece of paper and a pencil."

"We don't have…"

"I know that! Bring me something that can be used as a pencil and paper, would you. Ludwig, dear…or do you really want to make me angry?"

"Sheees, we sure are bitchy today…little princess didn't spread her legs for you, Sasuke dear? Haha…"

Ludwig's laughter stopped the second after Sasuke clenched his hands around his neck and pushed him to the wall with all the power he had. Ludwig chocked. The next time his head banged at the wall he spat blood and at the third his tooth was lost. His head was about to bang the wall for the fourth time and he already taught that this was the end as he heard a woman's cry. Hands around his neck loosened the grip and he was able to breath with full lungs.

"Sasuke…what are you doing? Sir Ludwig are you alright? Sasuke, you…you…"

She moved towards the two of them and Sasuke stepped back, allowing her to approach Ludwig, who panted heavily on the floor.

"Oh my…oh, Sir Ludwig can you stand up? Let me help you…can you walk? I'll take you to the bed…"

"No need to worry about me My Lady. This was between me and Sasuke…and I deserved it…anyhow, this was quite nice…if it was Itachi and not Sasuke I would be dead before your Ladyship would've come…" he wanted to say more but has chocked on his own blood.

"Stop saying ridiculous things…Sir Ludwig, I am quite sure you didn't do anything deserving such cruel punishment. Here, at least drink little of this water." She passed him a glass.

"And please be sited on this chair…I shall clean your wounds as best as I can."

As she left the room, Ludwig turned to Sasuke:

"Sasuke…she is too good for either of you…haaha…"

"Shut up…I know that…and…"

"What? Say it…and I'll say it too…"

"Nnnn…I…I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry too…now think about how to get off this coursed mountain."

"Nnnnn…"

When Sakura returned the two were having a normal conversation and were planning how to get off the mountain. She was surprised but glad and relieved that all ended well. Only, in the hidden part of her heart, there was a place where an uncertain and painful shadow started to creep. Has Sasuke been like this since forever?

"And My Lady says she knows Sasuke, hahahaha. He is much worse than I'll ever be."

Ludwig's words were ringing in her ear.

* * *

"There is no other way than to go down from the mountains back. We should start to descend first thing in the morning. That is why we must leave this place by midnight. Take a little rest, sweetheart because it will get harder with every step we make. We wanted to avoid this path, but there is no other way, I am sad to say. But we will help you, love, don't worry. Just stick close to me…and dress whatever you can. It will get cold as hell…"

"Hell is hot, you see…"

"Shut up, Ludwig…or do you want to lose another tooth?"

"Oh, come on…"

He was given a warning glare from Sasuke and smiled politely:

"Yes, My Lord."

"And no mockery, if you would please, Sir Ludwig…"

"Can you two just stop?"

They turned to the little women and burst into laughter.

"Don't you worry, little one. Now go and take your rest. We'll be leaving in four hours."

"Yes. Sasuke…"

He covered her lips with his and placed both hands on her hip, pulling her closer to him.

"Do I really need to watch this…"

Sasuke broke the kiss just to carefully observe those two emeralds he fell in love with.

"I…"

He placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered in her ears. She giggled.

"I love you too, Sasuke."

"Now, get to your rest."

She left the two men alone.

* * *

It was really windy on the mountain and they weren't even at its top. She shivered down her spine. Sure she putted on herself as much clothes as she could. But there weren't all that many in the shepherd's house.

"Are you that cold, love?"

She slowly nodded. But then again, she thought of how much colder will become and decided to tell a lie.

"No, Sasuke. Not that much…"

"You would lie to me, my little flower?"

"Noo…I just…ohhh…"

She was left speechless as he lifted her up and pressed her against his chests.

"We can go on like this for some more, love. But then you'll have to walk on your own for a while."

"Sasuke…"

He was so warm. And she was so cold.

She pressed herself even more to his chest and curled her fingers around his neck firmly.

"It will get much worse, My Lady…" she could hear a distant voice of their companion.

"Shut…"

"Yes, yes."

They proceeded to descend in silence. And with each step they made it became colder and windier. She squirmed in Sasuke's arms, but he could not help her this time. He was getting cold too and need to watch his every step or they would both fell in the depths of this dark mountain. He tightened his grip around her, just to get her a little less cold and to reassure her. He could feel her breath on his neck and it was comforting enough for him to proceed with a steady step.

As the winds got stronger Ludwig who was leading suddenly stopped.

"We can't get any further." he stated

Sasuke frowned.

"What now?"

His little flower was getting colder by minute and they could not afford a rest up here.

"You see? Up there?"

"No…I can't see a damn thing…"

"Exactly. Neither can I. The fog is getting thicker. It rained at the evening so this should be expected…but…"

"But?"

"It's not just that…there has been someone following us…and we can't let him do so anymore…" he whispered.

Sasuke's heart stopped for a while.

He didn't notice at all. He was preoccupied with his little flower. Did she really make him weak? Had his skills been left to rust? He shook his head and refused to believe such an idiotic thought. He was not that weak as to lost his senses for one little girl. A girl he loved more than anything in this world. A girl who was his older brother's wife. He did forget this fact from time to time. Hell, he even forgot about Itachi.

Suddenly he dropped his precious girl from his arms just to turn around and grabbed whoever was getting on behind him and pushed the unwelcomed guest to the cold soil.

Sakura's eyes widened as she recognized the person being pushed to the ground.

"Sasuke! Stop! It's Ivanka…stop!" she cried as loud as she could.

He did not stop. Instead he pulled a knife from his belt and was about to cut the throat of a twitching woman beneath him.

"Nooooo, Sasuke! Pleaseee, stop it! Sasuke…" she came from behind and grabbed his broad shoulders as tight as she could.

"Sasuke, please…" she whispered.

"She may not be a traitor. She was my loyal maid. She is my dear friend. So please…"

His grip loosened and Ivanka fighting for her breath moved backwards.

Sakura placed a kiss on Sasuke's hands and moved towards Ivanka.

"I'm so sorry Ivanka. Let me see your wounds. I'll take care of them…does it hurt? I'm sorry. But I'm glad you're alive…and how did you found us? Are you cold? You practically don't wear anything." She putted her coat around Ivanka's shoulders.

"Here. This should warm you a bit. Are you hungry? We don't have much food on us, but I can give you some bread and water…when we'll get to the valley you will have plenty of food. I promise…now here…"

She turned around and showed her back to the former maid.

Which was an opportunity for Ivanka. In her hand a knife shone brightly and swift as a wind she went for Sakura's back.

But she was too late as Sasuke once again jumped on her and crushed her to the ground with his weight. She screamed in protest and spat in his face.

He could not care less. He clenched her hand and forced her to drop the knife. He picked the same knife and licked it.

"Now you're going to pay for everything, bitch!"

He twisted her right arm just to broke every bone in it. She screamed in pain as Sakura was left speechless. She wanted to cry out loud, but her voice betrayed her. Her breathing became harder.

A second later there was Ludwig by her side.

"You don't have to watch this My Lady…or to hear it…cover your ears." he said in low voice and putted his arms around her. He gently placed her head on his chest and although she covered her ears as he told her, he continued to whisper soothing words to her.

He felt her tears falling down as he listened to the other women's terrible screams.

"Just kill her already, Sasuke. In the end you truly are your brother's brother." he thought as the screams would not stop. Even he dared not to look at what was happening behind his back. It sure was bad and he just didn't want to watch how a woman was being disembodied.

Sure, she was a traitor and she wanted to kill not only Sasuke but also a woman he loved more than life, but that did not mean you have to torture her crueler than a beast. He should simply kill her off and be done with it.

But he knew that Sasuke wasn't like him. He was different. At times he wasn't human at all. It was in his and Itachi's nature. "This family members are born with cruelty, remember that my lad." his father once told him. And the shaking girl in his hands fell in love with such monster and was married to another. He suddenly felt sorry for her and gave her a stronger squeeze.

"Oh, you poor little thing…" he whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Gnoj je zlato

in zlato je gnoj.

oboje = 0

0 = ∞

∞ = 0

A B

1, 2 3

Kdor nima duše

ne potrebuje zlata

kdor ima dušo

ne potrebuje gnoja.

I, A.

Dung is gold  
and gold is dung.  
Both = 0  
0 = ∞  
∞ = 0  
AB  
1, 2, 3.  
Whoever has no soul  
doesn't need gold.  
Whoever has a soul  
doesn't need dung.  
IA．

(Srečko Kosovel – Slovenian poet: Kons. 5)

* * *

When she woke up the sun was shining in her eyes and it was too painful to fully open them. She blinked twice and wanted to ask where she was as it all came back to her.

Sure she didn't hear it or see it but it must have been terrible and the last thing she remembered was Sasuke covered in blood, his eyes burning like two fireballs.

She let a tinny cry from her chest. Was this really her sweet Sasuke? Wasn't she just seeing a nightmare. That was it, she decided. It was all a bad dream. A very bad dream.

She lifted herself up just to realize she was in some kind of bed by the window. Sun was shining brightly outside and she could hear children's laugh.

It all must have been a nightmare. All of it.

The doors behind her opened and a tall man walked in.

"Sasu…"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, dear."

"Ita…I mean, My Lord…I haven't seen You for so long. I am really happy that You returned to me safe and sound. I…"

"Oh, spare me, little dove…Sasuke left early in the morning while you still slept. I won't even ask what you three have been up to, but I too am glad that my little flower has been returned to me."

He placed a kiss on her hand and she shivered.

He sensed her shiver and pulled her closer.

"You are my wife…you do know that, love?" he groveled in her ear.

She wanted to run away so badly. But she couldn't. This was her husband. This was her duty. Her shaking under his touch continued but he didn't care.

*Lemon*

He wanted to poses all of her. He was demanding in his touch droving her closer to him. Covering her neck with wet kisses. And her collarbone. And her breasts. He tore off her clothes in one second and she left out a small cry.

"What is it, love? Has Sasuke never done anything like this? I know he gets grabby and mad with possession sometimes. In the end he is like me."

"My Lord. I don't know what You're talking about. Sasuke is my dear brother. As Your grace is my dear husband. And I don't mind my husband being posesive…"

"As you say, little one. I shall believe you…Sasuke and that little rat Ludwig said the same thing…"

He bitted hard on the tender flesh of her white breasts. She screamed of pain as the red blood slowly crept on her pure white skin.

"You are mine. Mine own." he groveled and pushed her on the old wooden table. He spread her legs and without warning penetrated deeply inside of her."

She screamed in pain. It hurt like hell. Tears came into her eyes as he started to pump her harder and harder. She felt like being butchered inside and wanted to fade away just like that and never return. Tears kept falling down her cheek and all she could hear was her husband moans and laughter from time to time.

This wasn't making love. This wasn't even sex. She could not call it rape either. It was just punishment. Or a display of a power he held over her. Yes, he was her husband. And he owned her. She thought about Sasuke. And how making love to him was different in all means. She left out a last cry as he penetrated so deep in her she thought she would explode.

"You are nothing like Sasuke" was her last thought before she lost her consciousness.

*End lemon*

* * *

After that days went by so slowly she thought she would lose her mind. After the grotesque display of his power Itachi didn't bother to visit her at all. Not even once. He hardly even spoke to her. She wasn't quite sure if she's supposed to be glad or worried. What if Itachi found out what was really happening between her and Sasuke. But then again, if that was the case, the consequences would have been much worse.

The news about the world war or madness of the world as she called it came every day and she heard them all. She didn't know where her loving Sasuke was and it was driving her crazy with despair and worry. She didn't dare to ask Itachi and Ludwig was nowhere to be seen. She had hoped that he was with Sasuke until one day he appeared in the house they were staying bringing some news to Itachi. And she wasn't allowed to her them. Or to meet the man who had brought them.

At times she had strange, painful dreams. The baby at her arms was covered in blood and she cried. She didn't know the meaning of those dreams. And she did not want to know either.

She was allowed one walk around the village, not too far though, each day. And she had a new companion. A quiet lady who was in her mid thirties. She was being kind to Sakura, but did not talk much. Sometimes she would not talk for a whole day. For some time she didn't know who the lady was, until Lady Elizabeth told her that she was the wife of one of the Itachi's loyal officers. Her husband was already at the front. Sakura asked her if she wasn't afraid for him, but Lady Elizabeth just smiled at her and said "You silly child."

Lady Elizabeth bore two children. Little boy died just few weeks after he was born and her daughter was now 15 years old, living with her grandmother. Before the war broke out she was getting ready for a marriage. Parents already picked her a suitable groom. And even Itachi promised to come to the wedding. But when the war began his father was killed at the front and his mother, mad with grief entered monastery. Therefore they considered the young groom to be not suitable for their daughter anymore. Besides now was not the time for weddings.

That was all that she heard from Lady Elizabeth. They walk around the village every day, but the lady kept her silence.

The summer went by and so did the fall. They have already began preparations for Christmas. Itachi, as usual, was not home. If you could call that house a home. That left her and Lady Elizabeth. Lady didn't say a thing but Sakura thought that they both needed a little of a cheering up. She made a special dinner and even managed to find some respectable wine. The decoration was miserable but still better than nothing she thought.

But then Lady Elizabeth caught a terrible cold and stayed in bed for couple of days. As her cold wasn't getting any better on the Christmas Eve, Sakura spend it alone by the table. She tasted some of the food she prepared and thought what a waste it was, cooking for two and eating alone. And her appetite was gone too. She decided to drink wine. She knew she would get drunk very soon but didn't care a slight about it. She wanted to get drunk.

Half an hour later the bottle was half empty. She was getting really drunk and she knew it. She giggled out loud and poured herself another glass of wine.

"Maybe I should get outside. Maybe there are other villagers celebrating Christmas. I just want to have fun. I want to…"

Her walk was that of a drunken woman. She hardly even walked. But that made her extremely happy and she giggled and giggled.

There weren't many people out on the streets. And it was getting rather cold. It has even began to snow. She remembered her younger days. The days she was still a child. Playing with her mother, sister and brother. She really liked them. Especially her older brother. He was like a hero to her. She remembered how much she cried when her brother got married. She thought he was going to leave the house to be with his wife. Of course his bride came to stay with them but she didn't like that either. She felt as somebody, a stranger, took away her darling brother. He still came and played with his little sister and she soon came to love his wife.

"How much do I miss those days. We were so carefree. And when the first snow felt we played outside for the whole day. We made the biggest snowman…"

Tears came to her eyes.

"Oh, damn it…you can't cry now Sakura. You're a grown woman. Besides, it's Christmas." She realized she drank all the wine. The bottle was empty now and she gave it a fury look.

"Bottle you idiot!" she cried out loud and threw the bottle on the ground.

"Hahaha, serves you right! Hahaha…"

As drunk as she was, she almost felt on the ground. Before she reached them two strong hands caught her and held her up tight.

"What are you doing, love…" a strangely familiar voice asked her.

She managed to take a look at his face.

"S…Sasuke? Noooo, it can' be…he's…Sasuke is…" she started to cry.

"Oh my…you really are drunk, aren't you…hnnnn…of course it's me. I came to pick you up…now, we must first return to your house."

"Sasuke is it really you? I mean, Sasuke…my Sasuke…I…"

"Yes it's me silly…and now that I have returned I promise I will never leave you again. Do you hear me."

"Yes…Sasuke."

He lifted her in his arms and made his way back home.

Lady Elizabeth and Itachi were already waiting for them.

"Good gracious…" escaped Lady Elizabeth.

Itachi only managed to mumble something in his beard.

* * *

When she woke up it was completely dark and someone was lying beside her.

"Sasuke…" she whispered but there was no answer.

She coughed a little.

The man beside her turned around and whispered back.

"Too bad, little dove. It's me, you husband…but I'll pretend I didn't hear the other name you whispered."

Panic stroked her. She remembered his punishment. Remembered all the talk she heard from Ludwig. And blamed herself for being so bloody stupid. Did she really had to say Sasuke's name. She wanted to escape but could not move a finger.

Itachi lifted himself up and drove closer to her.

"Little flower. We won't be able to see each other for quite some time now. I am sorry but I have to go. The duty calls. I arranged everything that I could to keep you safe. I will entrust your wellbeing with my foolish little brother…my love, will you miss me?"

She was confused and didn't know exactly what to do. But his voice sounded so sad. She felt a pain in her chest and initially wanted to do something for him.

"I…I will…I mean, My Lord will be gravely missed…but can't you take me with you?"

"Don't be silly, love. I know you are not stupid and I know you know the battlefield is nor for women or children…"

"Battlefield!? But My Lord…"

"Yes. Battlefield. It is my duty. And I will fulfill it. And don't you worry about me. I am quite capable of taking care for myself. Now be a good girl and make this less painful for me. Pretend to love me, just this once. I…" he placed a kiss on her forehead.

He made love to her. And for the first time he showed her his other side. His tender and gentle side. She felt for the first time that she was being loved by this man she called husband. She fell asleep in his arms and when she woke up, the bed was empty. He was gone. But there was a small necklace lying in his place.

She felt hot tears running down her cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

Die schönste Jungfrau sitzet

Dort oben wunderbar,

Ihr gold'nes Geschmeide blitzet,

Sie kämmt ihr goldenes Haar,

Sie kämmt es mit goldenem Kamme,

Und singt ein Lied dabei;

Das hat eine wundersame,

Gewalt'ge Melodei.

Den Schiffer im kleinen Schiffe,

Ergreift es mit wildem Weh;

Er schaut nicht die Felsenriffe,

Er schaut nur hinauf in die Höh'.

Ich glaube, die Wellen verschlingen

Am Ende Schiffer und Kahn,

Und das hat mit ihrem Singen,

Die Lorelei getan.

The loveliest maiden is sitting

Up there, so wondrously fair;

Her golden jewelry is glist'ning;

She combs her golden hair.

She combs with a gilded comb, preening,

And sings a song, passing time.

It has a most wondrous, appealing

And pow'rful melodic rhyme.

The boatman aboard his small skiff, -

Enraptured with a wild ache,

Has no eye for the jagged cliff, -

His thoughts on the heights fear forsake.

I think that the waves will devour

Both boat and man, by and by,

And that, with her dulcet-voiced power

Was done by the Loreley.

(Heinrich Heine – German poet: Lorelei/Loreley)

* * *

This time they changed their plan. They weren't aiming for Vienna anymore. Instead they choose Italy. It was still somehow quiet and peaceful there. At least until Italy should stick to the decision of being neutral.

Itachi arranged a villa near Trieste. And Sasuke went up ahead to check all conditions. That was the reason he was not around and showed up late on a Christmas Eve.

When they were taking their first walk around their new home she squeezed Sasuke's hand.

"Sasuke…let's take a walk…let's go to the garden. It's such a pretty day outside." she whispered.

"But first you must put something on love. It's a sunny day, but sure is cold outside."

"Yes. I must be really careful from now on." she giggled.

When they stepped outside the beautiful sight awaited them. Garden was quite big and somehow spacy. There were a lot of trees around the pond. Olives and vineyard also belonged to the villa. And far away they could see a tiny piece of Adriatic see.

"Sasuke, will you take me to the see some day. Oh, please, please take me."

"Alright sweetheart, I will."

He cupped her chin and started a passionate kiss.

She was willingly let him led the kiss. But she was the first to break it.

"Sasuke. There is something I must tell you…"

"What, love? Are you alright? Has something happened? I…"

"It's alright, Sasuke. I am fine. You should not worry so much about me. You should worry for someone new, now."

That took him off guard. What did she meant by this? All sorts of pessimistic thoughts came running through his head and he felt loosing ground under his feet.

"Sasuke. I am with child. Your child. Our love child. Sasuke…"

That was a complete surprise. He didn't know how to react to this new information. He felt like a drunkard. His lips formed the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

"Sakura. Love…I…I think I am the most blessed person under this sun. Sakura, I love you!" he nearly shouted.

She giggled and took his big hand in her little one.

"Sasuke. I love you too. But I want you to protect this child. Will you protect this fruit of our love? Promise me to never abandon this child. Promise me…even if you should ever abandon me, please have mercy on this child. Sasuke, please…" she pleaded.

"What are you talking about, sweet little flower of mine? How could I ever abandon you. Or this child. But if you'll fell at ease I'll promise. I promise never to abandon this child. I swear."

He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him. She was so tiny.

She pressed herself tighter to his broad chest. She felt safe and his words completely reassured her. She was happy.

"I love you, Sasuke!" she screamed. He was surprised by sudden scream. But she didn't care for it. She turned her face to the sun and screamed once again.

"I love you, Sasuke Uciha! I love you, now and forever! My love for you won't cease even after I die! Let the whole world know how much I love this man, Sasuke Uchiha!"

She heard him giggle and turned to him completely red faced.

"Sasuke…you..."

"I love you too!" he shouted and embraced her once more.

"I love you, my little cherry. I adore you. And I promise never to leave your side again. And I shall protect this child of ours with all I've got. I…"

This time she started a kiss. He gladly obliged her hungry lips.

She soon found herself lying on the grass with Sasuke on top of her.

"Sasuke…" she breathed hard and Sasuke didn't even care for being called by name.

"Sasuke..not here…here is…I mean the servants…ooohhh…" her sentence concluded with loud moan as his hands found their way under her skirt. He lifted his head and looked at her. His grin was bigger than ever.

That was her lover. Always hungry for her and her body.

* * *

Winter was saying it's goodbyes and spring was saying hello. Days were getting longer and sunnier. It was also getting pretty warm outside and soon the garden's flowers were in a full bloom.

Two young lovers were taking their walks underneath big trees and among colourful flowers.

Sakura's belly was starting to show and she was gleaming of happiness.

Sasuke was with one hand always on her belly. He was talking to it awfully a lot and she almost got jealous.

They were making love each day, sometimes more than trice in a day. Like a newlywed couple they were never getting enough of each other.

As it happened before, they have soon forgotten about the terrible world around them and of course, they completely forgot about Itachi too. The necklace she found beside her the morning Itachi left was safely stored in her beauty box. At the beginning she took it in hands quite a lot. But every time she saw it she bursted into unstoppable cry. Sasuke was getting worried but then one day she decided to not look at the source of pain anymore and since then the necklace wasn't took out of the box.

* * *

*Lemon*

"Sasuke…hmmm…oh…" a moan escaped her lips as he licked her earlobe.

"Good morning, sweetheart." he whispered in her ear.

"Good morning to you too, Sasuke…oohh…" a tinny moan escaped once more as his hand grab a bunch of her hair moving her head backwards to get an easier access to her neck. He licked it. His tongue trailed from her neck to her collarbone and back again.

"Sasuke…"

"Hnnnn, he groaned in her neck, making her shiver with lust.

"Sasuke, I…" he silenced her with a kiss, one hand still entangled in her hair, the other starting to move closer to her breasts.

"Your nipples are driving me crazy" he hissed in her ear, making her shiver once more.

His lips traveled to one of her nipples. He drew a circle around pink angel making it harder. His hand was now massaging the other breast.

"Ohhh…mmmm…Sas…ooooohhh…" she moaned.

He grinned. He was just crazy about how she called for him in such times.

"You turn me on with every breath you take, love…I must make you pay for it." he grinned at her.

"Oh…" was all she managed to say as she was flipped around facing the bed with her stomach now.

"Sasuke…you need to watch out…if the child…"

"It's all right, love…I won't hurt either of you…" he whispered in her ear and she felt his whole masculine body pressing her down.

His tongue now traveled down her back and stopped at her buttocks.

"Your butt is so sexy I want to make love to it" he said, making her blush madly into the pillow.

He started to lick it and placed a dozen of wet kisses on it. His tongue made his way to her anal entrance. He pushed it inside causing his lover to arch her back lifting her head away from the pillow.

"Sas…Sasuke…" she whimpered.

His tongue was now completely focused on her entrance, so his hand slipped from bellow just to start circling around her clit.

This was getting too much for her.

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeee…ooohh…aaahhh, Sassss….Sasuke…"

Her sweet juices were now upon his fingers as well in his mouth. He could taste the very core of his cherry.

He putted his fingers inside her and started to pump her quickly.

"Sasuke…oh, please…Sasukeeeeee" she screamed as she reached her pick.

He smiled as he putted his fingers in his mouth.

"Delicious as ever." he said.

"I must have you taste it" he said and once more pressed his whole body on hers and gently putted one of his fingers into her mouth.

"Suck it." he whispered.

She soon sucked three of his fingers.

He grinned. This woman was making him crazy. And he felt he could not take much anymore.

He flipped her over once more and then lifted her up, placing her in front of him.

"Sakura…there is some part of my body that is desperately calling for your lips, love."

She looked down just to see his member getting bigger and bigger with every second.

She started to lick it from head on. At the same time her hand gently massaged his testicles.

"Ooohhh, Sakura…you…aaahhhh…hnnnnnnnn…" he moaned and grabbed her hair.

"Don't stop…aaahhhh…"

He came into her mouth and she swallowed it.

She smiled at him. She knew how to please her lover quite well.

She found herself once again being flipped over.

"Sasuke…you…"

"I love you." he whispered.

He placed her into his lap, her back leaning against his chest.

"Are you ready for me, love? Because I am coming." and he entered her as soon as he finished his sentence.

"Aaahhh, Sasuke…aaa…harder…Sas…"

He pumped her even harder. Sometimes he felt he was tearing her apart with all his force, but she was still crying in pleasure not in pain.

"Sasukeeeee…ooohhh…don't stop…aahhh…I want to feel you inside me forever…aaahhh…" she cried out loud.

He forced her a little further, her hands now on the wall, knees still on the bed. He needed a good grip. He squeezed her hips so hard he knew it would bruise later.

He banged her faster and harder and she screamed in pleasure and pain.

"Sasukeeeeee…don't stoooop, ahhhhh, don't…ooooohhh…aahhh, Sasuuukeeee…"

"Sa ku ra…hmmmmmm" he moaned in her neck.

Her nails dig into the wall.

"Sasuuuuukeeeee…"

"You are mine…" he groveled.

"Saaa…oooh…."

"Say it…Saaakuuuraaaa…ohhhh, you feel sooo good…say it…say you're mine…aaahhh…."

"I am…Saaassuuke, I am yours…oooh…"

"Say it again…" his grip on her hips tightened.

"I am yours, Sasuke Uchiha…aaaaaaaa" she screamed.

He felt her inner tightening around his member. He managed to enter her with all his might for three more times and they both came.

His vision blurred. His brains were falling apart and it felt like they've been crushed to thousand pieces. She felt so good. And she was his.

His grip on her hips slowly loosened.

*End lemon*

"Sakura…" he whispered as her upper body slowly began to fall away from the wall straight into his arms.

"Sakura." he panicked.

"I'm alright, Sasuke" said she in a low voice.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you more." said she.

He encircled his arms around her and placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

"You need a rest, little one…"

"And whose fault is that, darling?" she said playfully.

"Sakura…"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"I love you."

"I know…" she giggled and that brought a smile upon his face.

He flipped her one more time, placing her to the bed and lied beside her.

He started to draw small circles around her belly.

"I hope we will get a girl…she will be as pretty as her mother…little Sakura…"

"Sasuke…" she smiled.

"Sasuke..."

"Hnnn…"

"Do you remember that valley you once take me to?"

"Of course I do, sweetheart. Why do you ask?"

"Will you take me one more time? Please…" she begged.

"I will, sweet little one. I will take you to all places you will wish to see. I would even make it possible to go into the Space if it were for you."

She giggled

"Sasuke…I love you." she whispered before she felt asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_August 2, 1915_

_"Today I continue my diary. During the four days I spent on Mount Batognica I couldn't write. In these days I experienced the most sorrowful horrors of this terrible war... On the 29th I was in the trenches for twenty-four hours squatting among the bodies of our boys and the enemy. The stench was unbearable... There is little water, and it stinks. They bring it in water bags. For two days I didn't drink or eat..."_

Virgilio Bonamore - 1915 diary

On the 23rd day of May (Sunday) in the year 1915 Italy declared war on Austro – Hungarian Empire. First fights began on the evening on the very same day.

* * *

"My Lord!"

She ran to his bed.

"Oh, oh my God…what have they done to You…My Lord…" her voice was lost in her tears.

"Love, don't you worry…I'm fine…" he lied.

She only now dared to look at her husband.

He was all in bandages but she could clearly see the damaged body.

Half of his face was gone and he lost the eye on the other half. Only left arm and leg has been left to him.

She clenched his right hand in placed a gentle kiss mixed with her tears on it.

"When did he become so skinny…he was always so strong…" she thought.

"Don't cry my little dove…I'll be just fine…and you know it…tell me sweet, how have you been lately…and could I touch your face, just for a little bit…I want to _see_ you…" he whispered.

She placed his hand on her cheeks.

"But why? How could this happen…you're not a regular soldier…you are one of the most important people in this country, on the world…why…I…"

"Love…our crown prince was above me in all aspects of life and his highness died…I am still alive…broken, yes. But not defeated."

She was later told that the bomb felt on their base and one of the most loyal subordinates of her husband died trying to protect his master.

"Love…"

"My Lord…I am with child…" she blurted. She bit her lip.

"Why did I say it now? The child is not even…"

"Is that so? I am so happy. You have made me a very happy man, Sakura. Is it a boy? A girl?"

"I don't know yet. I think it's going to be a boy."

"That is nice to hear, sweet little one. What name will you choose for him?"

"My Lord, will you not choose one for him?"

"Why me, darling? Will my foolish little brother allow it?"

"My Lord, what are You…"

"Yes, I know love…I'll choose a suitable name for him, I promise. And please pardon my rudeness. I'm not feeling that well yet. But I will soon get better and choose a beautiful and proud name for our son. I love you."

"I love You too, My Lord."

"You don't need too…" he changed his mind and refused to finish the sentence.

"What, My Lord?"

"Nothing, sweet little one. Now, give me your hand."

When he felt asleep she left his room.

The doctor came to her and told her she needs to prepare herself for the worst.

She started to cry so a nurse came and took her to another room, in order to not disturb other patients, whose lives were also fading away.

She stayed with Itachi for a week. They were talking about all kind of unimportant things. She tried really hard not to cry in front of him and wanted to cheer him up. Sometimes they would talk about the unborn child and where should they take him. She said she didn't want her child to become soldier or officer and Itachi said he would make a good doctor or lawyer.

She asked for the boy's name over and over again.

"Have My Lord already decided the name?"

"Not yet." was his usual answer.

They laughed together, Sakura helped him with his lunch and everything else. She even gained permission from the head doctor to take her husband out in the sun. She used an old wooden wheelchair and she wasn't all that strong but her will was stronger than her arms and she managed to take him out every day.

One night she was talking to him about how she once met a beggar who was a really talented fortune teller.

Itachi interrupted her-self speech.

"Sakura, love…"

"Yes, My Lord."

"I probably wasn't the best husband. Or the husband you deserved…"

"My Lord! What are You…"

"Don't interrupt me sweet little one."

"But…"

"But, nothing…I didn't really loved you from the beginning. Of course, your beauty astonished me and was quite proud on my beautiful and smart wife. But in the end our marriage was the one of the political nature. But I gradually became more and more fond of you. I know I was harsh sometimes. You know I am not a best at showing my feelings. I just was not educated that way. But I hope your son will be better than me. Raise him into a fine young man. Can you promise me that, love?"

"Yes…but, My…"

"Please tell my foolish little brother that I demand to take a good care of you, little dove. I will come back and torment him if he does anyhow different as I demand. I hope he will show you what real love is. You showed me and I'm sorry I could not show you…"

"My Lord!"

"Lucianus…I want your boy boy to be named Lu…

Itachi was no longer of this world.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo…My Lord!"

She cried and called for Itachi.

The doctor and nurse came.

Doctor noted the time of death and nurse did her best to comfort little woman crying on the floor, clenching the sheets her dead husband laid on and pulling her hair out once in a while.

The nurse did not have a slightest success.

Sakura shaked violently, calling for her husband as tall dark man entered the room.

"It's alright love, I am here…"

"I…I…I hate you, Sasuke!" she yelled at him.

"I know, love. Now come…"

He lifted her in his arms and she wanted to hit him, only to found out she was left with no strength whatsoever.

"I'll come back to arrange everything for a funeral as soon as she'll start feeling better. Thank you for all your kindness and effort." he said to the doctor and nurse and left the room silently.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chinweoa**: Thank you :) So sorry you had to wait for the continuation for so long.

**Strawberrys00**0 asked me → "Did Sakura love Itachi and did Itachi know that the child wasn't his." Sakura didn't exactly love Itachi, but he was her husband and at those times husband was all that was left to a woman. Husband was a women's protector and as I said in most cases the only family they had. Sakura grew fond of him as time passed and she sure was upset when he died. She also felt guilty about betraying him. Itachi wasn't 100% sure but he suspected Sasuke was the real father. Let us say he was 99% sure of it. I think you'll find your answers in this chapter.

* * *

Okusil zgodej sem tvoj sad, spoznanje!

Veselja dókaj strup njegov je umoril:

sem zvedel, de vest čisto, dobro djanje

svet zaničvati se je zagovoril,

ljubezen zvésto najti, kratke sanje!

zbežale ste, ko se je dan zazóril.

Modrost, pravičnost, učenost, device

brez dot žalváti videl sem samice.

Too soon the fruits of knowledge did I eat!

Where dripped their poison, faded all delight:

I saw how honesty and truth could meet

Among the human kind with scorn and spite.

I sought true love - an empty dream and fleet,

Which disappeared as dawn broke into light!

And wisdom, justice and the learned mind

Were dowerless maids - no suitors could they find.

(France Prešeren – Slovenian poet: Slovo od mladosti/A Farewell to My Youth)

* * *

"You have to eat Sakura, goddamn it!"

Sasuke left the spoon fall back on the plate and the soup went flying to the white tablecloth.

Sakura did nothing. She was staring at nothing and said nothing. Her mind was simply blank.

Sasuske stood up and kicked a chair in front of him. His fists were clenched tightly together.

He turned around and saw her emotionless expression. He sighted and came back to her. He sat beside her on the bed.

"Listen love. I try to imagine what you're going through and I know I am not of great help to you. But please, love, you have to eat. If you won't eat for yourself, eat for the baby. The baby is of no fault. Can you understand that, sweetheart?" he whispered softly, already feeling bad about the scene he made a minute ago.

He was really worried about her. And thinking about how high is the possibility of her not liking him anymore, was the slightest of his worries. It's been a week since Itachi died.

For the first three days she cried in her bed and was always half awake. She didn't sleep or eat. On the fourth day she felt asleep from being too exhausted and he went to his brother's funeral alone. When he came back she was already awake and waited for him. But when he came closer to her she started to hit him with her little hands and he noticed she was getting thinner every day. He managed to stop her at some point and she went back to sleep. Since then he sat by her bedside day and night and when she woke up he talked to her, always left without an answer. He wanted to get her something to eat but she was stubborn and refused to eat at all. He managed to pour some water down her throat once in a while.

"Sakura, can you hear me. Please, just talk to me."

He was so tired. He thought he could not go like this for much while.

"Sweetheart. You know I love you more than my life, don't you. I love you and this unborn child of ours. I love you both. What will I do if I lose you both?"

There was still no answer.

He tried one more time to get spoon in her mouth, but her mouths stayed closed as ever.

He sighted once more and walked to the window. It was getting dark. Another day passed by. His thoughts went wandering. He remembered how they first met, remembered how she felt when he held her for the first time. He loved her so much it even hurt him sometimes. His soul left his body or so he felt it. He remembered their first night together and was feeling blessed as a dark and sharp thought came crawling from behind. He tried to push the dark shape away, wanted to stay in his sweet memories for some longer. But the dark creature didn't back away. It persistently swallowed his mind completely. The darkness spoke to him. It wasn't just the dreadful thought about Sakura not liking him anymore. Or even worse, hating him. He remembered he should be thinking about hers and the child's safety. There was still a war going on all around them. The same war took his brother's life. His mind went all black. He thought of how much easier it would've been if all three would just die, this same moment. There would be no pain, no doubt, no worry left to them. He even thought of how terrible it would be for them to actually allow this innocent baby to be born into this ugly and bloody world. He soon sank deep into his dark thoughts and his body naturally went to sleep, desperately searching for the energy it lost in the past days.

* * *

When he opened his eyes he felt someone's hand on his head. He turned his head up and saw two beautiful emeralds starring straight into him. He widened his eyes. Her face was sickly white and traced with worries, but her sweet lips formed something he haven't seen for a while. She was softly smiling at him, caressing his head. Her little fingers played with his locks.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered and he saw a small tear appearing in her eye.

He stood up and embraced her tightly.

"I'm sorry…" she sobbed into his chests.

"No, no, love. I am sorry, love. I couldn't do anything for you. I am sorry. I was…I am so helpless. I…"

"Sasuke, I…" she sobbed even harder, her whole body shaking.

He tightened his grip on her, completely confused now. He even played with a thought this whole scene being just a dream. Petit woman was still crying in his arms and he remembered an old saying, his grandmother once told him.

"When a woman cries, a man loses a piece of his heart." an old Lady was saying.

"Sakura…" he managed to whisper.

Sakura was deaf for his words, crying and shaking in his strong hands.

He could not tell for how long they stood there.

When she cried her heart out she collapsed in his hands as all of her strength left that tinny body of hers.

He carried her back to the bed covering her with an old blanket.

"You can rest now, love. And when you wake up I'll be there for you."

He felt a sleep a moment later, holding her hand in his.

* * *

When he woke up she was not in her bed. He panicked.

"Sakura! Love, where are you!? Sakura…"

She entered a room, holding a small tray in her hands.

"Sasuke, I made you a breakfast. I didn't find your favourite. I didn't even find enough food. I don't…I mean, I made you an egg and boiled some milk. It didn't look fresh, but it hasn't went bad, yet…or so I think. Sasuke, I…I think, I mean…I, Sasuke…"

He stood up, took a tray from her hands and put it on the small table.

"Sweetheart. Thank you. I love you."

He kissed her forehead. She smiled at him. But when his hands started to travel on her back she twitched a little.

He backed off and she held his hand.

"I…I am so sorry Sasuke…I love you. But…please, can you give me some more time…I mean, I…Sasuke, I really do love you…"

"I know you do, love. And I'll give you all the time you'll need. Let us eat. You need to eat more than me."

He led her to the bed and looked her in the eyes.

"How do you feel?"

"I…" her voice cracked and tears came falling down her cheek once more.

She desperately wanted them to stop falling and wanted to smile at him.

"But I love you so much, Sasuke…"

"I know. I love you too. Now, can you eat? Please, let us share this lovely breakfast you made for me."

She managed to smile and nodded. Her tears were dry now.

"Can I…touch the belly?" he asked quietly.

"Yes…"

His hand went to her stomach and gently touched it.

"He is getting bigger with every day…"

"I think he will be as strong as his father is." she smiled.

"Did Itachi…"

Her smile disappeared and he bit his tongue.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, Sasuke. I told him. Well, I said to him I was with child. I think he knew the child was yours. But he pretended. He pretended to be the child's father. Pretended to be really happy about it. He may have been happy, but…I don't know…This is how I felt…"

"Hnnn…"

"Don't, Sasuke…he was your brother. He was my husband. He…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Lucianus."

"What?"

"Lucianus. He wanted this baby to be named Lucianus. I intend to give him this name, Sasuke. I know this is your child, but please, understand. Will you understand? Will you try? I love you, Sasuke. But please, will you love this child? Will you love him, even if he bears a name a true father did not pick? Please, Sasuke…"

"Love, like I told you before. I will love you forever and on. I will love and protect this child. My child. Our child."

There was a moment of silence between them.

She took his hand in hers and placed a kiss on it.

"Lucianus. It is a wonderful name." he whispered.

* * *

When she felt asleep again, Sasuke steeped out on a street.

"Hey, boy! Yes,you. Come over here."

A little boy of twelve came to Sasuke. He was too small for his age, his clothes or what was left of them were all in mud. His hair was longer than a boy's should've been. His tinny hands were full of scratches and he was barefooted. Shoes were a real fortune in these days.

"Boy. Do you want to earn a _krone_?" he asked.

"A whole _krone_?

"Yes, a whole one." he opened his hand and winked to a boy. A bright coin has shown in his hand. Boy's eyes widened. He nodded eagerly.

"You will get two if you do as I say."

"Now listen carefully. At the end of the village there's a tavern. The only one left in this village. Do you know where?"

Boy nodded again.

"You will go there at the end of the day. You will ask the owner to take you to a man named Luw. Make sure no one else will hear you. Tell the owner and Luw you were sent by Sas. You will tell Luw that Sas will wait for him at the cemetery, at tomorrow's sunset. Did you understand? If you do as I told you, Luw will give you another _krone_. Now run, boy."

He placed a coin in boy's hand and boy ran as fast as he could.

Sasuke threw one last look at the running boy's back and returned to the small house.


End file.
